Amnesia
by Saint Lu
Summary: ¿Como pude olvidarte si se supone que eras a quien yo mas amaba?Era una pregunta que Leo no podia responder,pero ella y sus compañeros le harian ver que no estaba solo.Cap final.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 1: Despertar**_

Abrió los ojos y una luz tenue iluminaba dos oscuras figuras frente a él. Poco a poco parpadeo unas veces hasta que por fin distinguió una mirada profunda que le acariciaba la mejilla y le analizaba con extremado cuidado tanto permanecía en silencio junto al lugar donde se postraba. A su lado, un hombre se acerco con gran prisa al verlo revolverse.

— ¡Ha despertado Aioros!—dijo la mujer alegre.

Intento´ moverse pero su cuerpo simplemente se llenaba de descargas de dolor .Su piel estaba marcada de rasguños y cicatrices que lucían frescas y en la cabeza, una pesada venda le sujetaba oprimiendo la presión.

— ¿Quién eres tu´ ?—pregunto´ a la joven suavemente mientras se impulsaba para alzarse. Al se, observo´ detenidamente el rostro fino de la chica enmarcado de cabellos rizados rojizos y mirada azul que le llenaba de un sentimiento de protección.

—Aioria ¿Qué te sucede?—hablo Marín consternada hasta que una voz aterciopelada los interrumpió.

—Hermano ¿Te encuentras bien?—cuestiono´ Aioros observando detenidamente la cara de confusión del felino.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy?—la ansiedad en cada pregunta se percibía.

—Aioria deja de bromear, soy Aioros tu hermano y ella es Marín tu novia ¿O vas a decirme que no te acuerdas de ella?—se mofo´ Sagitario la escuchar la pregunta que parecía tan estúpida.

— Perdónenme pero yo jamás los había visto, no recuerdo este lugar y no se de que me están hablando. Aioria fijo su mirada en la chica y el joven, sus contemplaciones le empezaban a espantar ¿Acaso los conocía?

—Basta Aioria me estas asustando—dijo el Águila mientras veía como el León se quitaba la cobija de sus piernas y que pronto que se iría.

—No estoy bromeando y discúlpeme señorita, pero yo no la recuerdo ni a usted caballero, tengo que irme .Aioria quiso irse de esa habitación, el que no pudiera acordarse de ellos lo confundía y su desesperación le hizo pensar en salir corriendo pero el dolor al intentarlo era indescriptible.

—Aioria, no tienes que irte, calmate—Aioros intento tranquilizar a su hermano quien forcejeaba por levantarse de la cama sosteniendo su brazo firmemente.

—Tengo que irme de aquí, déjenme por favor...

— ¿Y a donde iras si se puede saber?—una silueta imponente abrió la puerta de la habitación acercándose con suma serenidad. Su presencia inspiraba paz y reconforte, no había porque temer.

—No se, a algún lugar ¿Quién es usted?—pregunto´ Leo atormentado cada vez más.

—Mi nombre es Shion, soy Patriarca de este lugar y por tu bien hijo, quédate aquí al cuidado de las personas que te quieren.

—Me quedare solo por un tiempo porque no se a donde ir y ustedes dicen conocerme, pero si no logro recordar nada de este lugar, me iré en cualquier momento—pronuncio´ el caballero ante el cruce de miradas preocupadas en la habitación—Por ahora quiero estar solo.

—Pero Aioria...—interrumpió la dama que en sus ojos reflejaba la tristeza causadas por sus palabras.

—Marín, será mejor que lo dejemos solo, Aioria no esta bien—suspiro Aioros quien su mirada baja reflejaba decepción. Tomó a Marín del hombro y junto a ella abandonó el cuarto. Detrás de ellos les siguió Shion.

Las tres personas salieron de la habitación en completo silencio, dejando al recién despertado en un enredo de preguntas.

_¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién eran ellos dos? ¿Dónde´ estoy ahora? ¿Quién soy, qué me sucedió? _Pensaba desesperado el caballero sentado en la cama.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos lejos del Templo de Leo en completo silencio la amazona y los dos caballeros hasta que el quebranto de Marín rompió el mutismo.

— ¿Qué le sucedió, porqué dice que no me recuerda?

—La caída en el combate debió haber afectado sus recuerdos y quizá...—guardo silencio Shion.

—No Maestro, conociendo la fuerza de mi hermano es difícil creerlo, tal vez esto sea temporal—musito´ el centauro ante la interrogante del Patriarca.

—El no tenia porque estar ahí, no debió irse en la mañana a combatir con Shura—susurraba Marín quien no mantenía las manos quietas.

—Hay que ver su evolución en estos días, no hay que precipitar las cosas, puede ser cuestión de tiempo que Aioria vuelva a ser el mismo de antes—aseguraba el Patriarca aunque no sabia si era para calmar su duda al igual que todos de que uno de sus hijos no recordara más. Y no le inquietaba que Leo no recordara, sí no lo difícil que seria comenzar de nuevo una vida entera y las consecuencias de ello. Lo había visto crecer hasta donde pudo y al verlo defender con honor su casa en lo sucedido con Hades, su corazón se lleno de orgullo pues no se había equivocado con sus _hijos._

A escasos metros, una silueta reconocida para el caballero de Sagitario se acercaba con rapidez. Si era Shura, su gran amigo al cual después de que regresaron de la muerte, había tenido la oportunidad de compartir memorias y nuevos encuentros.

—Aioros, en verdad lo siento, estábamos entrenando y no se que paso, incluso Milo y Camus estaban observando el encuentro y Aioria...—dijo el caballero español consternado por el evento de unas horas antes.

—Shura tienes que decirme lo que paso, mi hermano esta mal y quiero saber el por que´—termino´ el caballero de Sagitario observando fijamente a Capricornio.

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Qué es esto? , pues un fic el cual se me ocurrió al leer dos bellos y gloriosos más. Uno de ellos es el Primer paso de Vaire de Viento y Amor prohibido de Sunrise Spirit, dos de las mejores!**_

_**Aioria siempre se me ha hecho intrigante y hermoso, sobra decirlo, pero al verlo con Marín en fanarts se me ocurren tantas cosas que es mejor compartirlas con ustedes.**_

_**Prometo que no seré tan empalagosa, no habrá nada de Ooc ni yaoi pero si mucha intriga, drama y romance.**_

_**De igual manera, agradezco su tiempo al imaginar conmigo y palabras si las dejan,saludos.**_


	2. Chapter 2 la mujer de la mascara

_**Nota: Antes de que me cobren regalías, los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 2: La mujer de la mascara.**_

— ¡Espéranos Shura!—grito´ a lo lejos Escorpión quien era seguido por Acuario.

Minutos después llego´ Milo con Camus respirando con dificultad, pues a pesar de su juventud, la falta de práctica de sus ejercicios ya hacia estragos.

— ¡Vaya si que volaste cabrito! , no nos esperaste—comento´ agitado el alacrán tratando de recuperar el alma.

Shura no presto´ demasiada atención hacia sus compañeros, lo único que quería era que su amigo escuchara por su propia boca lo sucedido para que´, si así lo decidía, el arquero le diera el castigo merecido.

—Tenia que explicarle a Aioros lo que sucedió—susurro´ sin mirar de frente al centauro Shura.

—Aioros, déjame explicarte, yo lo vi todo—interrumpió robándole la palabra al español, Milo.

—Aioria y Shura entrenaban un par de técnicas, pero tu hermano se distrajo´ y no con una chica linda—añadió Milo observando la mirada inquisidora de el Águila—Si no con un tumulto a nuestras espaldas, Shura siguió en el combate y no pudo detener su golpe.

—En verdad lo siento mucho—dijo casi imperceptible Shura.

—Cayó al suelo y se golpeo ´perdiendo el conocimiento. Camus y yo lo llevamos al médico del Santuario pero solo nos dieron analgésicos y después se lo llevaron a su Templo, no creímos que pasara esto.

—Ya veo, fue un accidente, no te preocupes Shura, ahora lo único que me importa es que el golpe no haya sido nada grave—exclamó el castaño posando una de sus manos cálidas en el hombro de su amigo.

—Caballero, debió tener mas cuidado, así´ no estaríamos en este problema—comento´ mordaz la pelirroja mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

Shura presto´ atención a la mirada molesta de la pelirroja, ella no tenía nada en contra del caballero pero no podía evitar sentir impotencia al no ayudar a su amado.

— ¿Y si lo llevamos a un médico fuera de el Santuario?, no se, ellos son gente que ha estudiado y con todos los avances tecnológico supongo que no es lo mismo que uno de los que tenemos aquí—sugirió Shura con la culpa en el pecho. Era la segunda vez que le hacia daño a Aioria y sentía la necesidad de enmendar su error.

—No suena mal, Patriarca—el arquero se dirigió hacia Shion— ¿Podemos llevarlo fuera ésta noche para que lo revise otra persona?

Shion dudo unos minutos dejando la pregunta inundada entre un silencio incómodo.

—Marín —hizo una pausa Escorpio seriamente—Perdóname, pero... ¿Y si a lo mejor quiere terminar contigo y por eso se hace el olvidadizo el gato? Yo podría consolarte con gusto.

—Milo... mejor ¡Cállate!—ordeno´ Camus al ver la cara incomoda de la amazona que cada vez se teñía mas de rojo.

—Esta bien, llévenlo fuera y que le hagan estudios o algo que nos diga si esto es temporal o si es permanente—dijo el Patriarca con serenidad. Marín por su parte, recordó que aun tenía pendientes, lo que acompañar a el felino no seria una posibilidad.

—Aioros, ¿Podrías llevarlo tú? Yo iré a entregar unos papeles a Misty y después los alcanzo, no contaba con este incidente y no puedo dejar este asunto para después, perdona—se disculpo´ la amazona.

—No te preocupes Marín, así será.

En la habitación sombría del Templo de Leo iluminada únicamente por la luz sutil de la ventana, el dueño se mantenía sentado sobre la cama, presionando la venda de su frente. El dolor empezaba a molestarle haciendo que su vista se nublara. A su lado, un par de analgésicos, una jarra de agua y algunos frutos le invitaban a ser ingeridos, por lo que Aioria tomo´ un vaso sirviendo un poco del agua y dos analgésicos llevándolos hacia su boca.

Sin notarlo, una diminuta figura se hizo presente en su ventana, cubriendo la única fuente de luz que le cubría, dejando atónito al caballero.

—Señor Aioria ¿Cómo se encuentra después de su caída? Lo vi en el Coliseo con el caballero de Capricornio.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tu´ y que haces aquí?—pregunto´ el quinto guardián quien soltó el vaso que tenia en las manos al divisar la diminuta silueta en la ventana. Kiki bajo de ella y se acerco analizando la actitud inaudita de Leo.

—Mmm...— lo miro fijamente Kiki —Señor Aioria se ve que la caída si le hizo daño.

Leo al verse objeto del análisis y escuchar las palabras se sintió...ofendido.

—Vamos niño, vete de aquí, quiero estar solo.

—No es buena idea dejarlo así señor Aioria, mi maestro Mu me ha dicho que ayudemos a quien lo necesita y usted esta muy necesitado.

—No necesito compasión de nadie y ¿Mu? ¿Quién demonios es ese? —grito´ el felino exasperado por el malestar en la cabeza tanto Kiki solo guardaba silencio observando la lucha interna del caballero— ¡Maldición!, sí pudiera recordar mi nombre y lo que soy.

—Al menos recuerda las típicas palabras de cuando esta molesto, aunque mi maestro me mataría si me las aprendo, ya lo imagino cuando me escuchara decir ¡Maldición!—sonrió divertido el pequeño pelirrojo contagiando con su risa al felino.

— ¿Y tu´, para todo me vas a decir señor Aioria?—interrogo´ el castaño sarcástico—Mira niño...

—Kiki, me llamo Kiki—dijo el niño quien se entretenía haciendo rabiar al chico.

—Kiki—puntualizo´ Leo—No se que me ha pasado ni donde estoy, sólo se que abrí los ojos y una chica me estaba cuidando junto con otro muy parecido a mi llamándome Aioria, sin embargo, no recuerdo nada más. ¿Tú sabes algo sobre mí?

—Bien, pues le diré lo que sucedió y quien es usted, pero prometa que me creerá y no me preguntara cosas.

—Esta bien Kiki, empieza—dijo Aioria ofreciendo un lugar para sentarse en la cama. El niño consintió e inmediatamente se acerco al castaño tomando una pose seria que provocaba una risa discreta en el caballero.

—Usted es un caballero de la orden de Athena porque Athena reencarno´ en Saory Kido, que vive en Japón junto con Seiya, quien dicen que esta enamorado de ella. Aquí en Grecia, porque estamos en el Santuario, se preparan los aspirantes a caballeros como yo con maestros como el mío...

— ¿Cómo Mu?—cuestiono´ curioso el santo.

—Dije que nada de preguntas...—reprocho´ el pelirrojo haciendo que Leo guardara silencio.

—Bien, o como Shaina que es terrible, y los caballeros son doce dependiendo de los signos del zodiaco, como mi maestro que es de Aries, usted es de Leo y esta enamorado de la maestra de Seiya, aunque eso ultimo no debí decirlo, y tuvo una caída hace unas horas ¡Ah! se me olvidaba usted tiene un hermano llamado Aioros, casi como usted y...

— ¡Suficiente!, no entendí nada—ordeno´ el castaño saturado de información que de vuelta le traía malestar a su mente. —Y ahora este maldito dolor que no me deja.

—Lo mejor es que descanse, duerma algo y se sentirá mejor, además no puedo quedarme por más tiempo, mi maestro debe estar esperándome.

—Gracias Kiki, por todo—sonrió Leo al ver que la criatura partiría de su habitación dejándolo solo. El pelirrojo salió de la habitación dejando de nuevo con sus demonios al caballero.

Aioria cerro sus ojos por un momento, el silencio profundo de la habitación le arrullo´ hasta que sus parpados cansados lo encerraron en el tiempo y sueños.

Unas horas pasaron, hasta que en sus sueños apareció el mismo con alguien en sus brazos. Una mujer de vestimenta particular llevaba puesta una armadura de plata y una cinta enredada entre su cintura aunque lo que mas inusual era la máscara que portaba fuertemente en su mano ,su cabello verde y largo caminaba al vaivén de su cuerpo quien era llevada sobre su abrazo hacia un lugar que le inquietaba profundamente. Él vestía un ropaje dorado y ella permanecía dormida entre sus brazos, como si hubiera sido lastimada incluso por el mismo.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió una cálida presencia que le trajo de nueva cuenta a la realidad.

—Hermano, vamos despierta, tenemos que ir al medico para saber que te sucedió.

— ¡Demonios! ¿Quién era ella?—vocifero´ confuso el caballero de Leo mientras se incorporaba en su cama.

— ¿De quién hablas? ¿Estas bien?

—De la mujer de mi sueño, escucha—dictamino´ Aioria a su hermano con atención—En mi sueño había una mujer con mascara y me inspiraba paz, sé que la he visto en algún lugar pero no se donde.

—Probablemente sea Marín...la chica de la mañana.

—No, estoy seguro que no era ella, era otra chica a quien yo lastime—continuo´ el felino incorporándose sobre sus piernas para caminar.

—Estoy seguro que la encontraras, aquí abundan mujeres enmascaradas, pero cambiando de tema, tenemos que ir al médico.

—No—secamente contesto´ el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

—Vamos Aioria no seas infantil, tienes que ir.

—No confío en ustedes, así que no iré a ningún lado si no me acompaña el niño Kiki.

— ¿Kiki?— pregunto' el centauro. _¿Qué tendrá que ver en esto?_ El león confirmó.

—Esta bien, no creo que Mu se niegue a prestarnos a Kiki unas horas pero antes pero debemos pasar a su templo por él.

— ¿Templo?

—Casa, por así decirlo ,así que vamos por él y después al hospital ¿Si?—termino´ de decir el arquero con una expresión simpática obteniendo la respuesta que deseaba, su hermano consintió.

Aioria se cambio de ropa mientras Shura y Aioros le esperaban en la sala principal del Templo.

— ¿Acepto?—pregunto´ Shura ansioso.

—Es testarudo pero comprensivo, además se que cartas jugar con él, aún no olvido como tenia que negociar cuando era niño—recordó el caballero. Minutos después, los tres caballeros partieron del quinto Templo. Aioria se maravillo al ver aquel lugar y cual niño abrió con atención los ojos para obtener detalle de cada ruina.

Y a pesar de la hora, los caballeros de los templos de Cáncer, Géminis e incluso Tauro, que buscaba adaptarse con sus compañeros, se habían fugado a celebrar una de las tantas festividades inexistentes motivadas por Escorpio en Rodorio. En cambio en primer Templo pasaba por un momento relajado ya que como era costumbre, Mu prefería no salir a desvelarse ya que apreciaba otro tipo de diversiones.

Fue entonces que la negra noche acompaño a una hermosa mujer con cabellera verde a cruzar el Templo de Aries. Ella había acudido al caballero del carnero para saber si tenía noticias desde Japón de Seiya, lo extrañaba a pesar de conocer que el corazón del Pegaso tenia solo un nombre pero después de largos meses de no verle ,la espera la estaba desesperando.

Mu, quién se preparaba para cenar junto con Kiki, se quedo sorprendido al ver el gran número de visitas que arribaron a su casa.

Aioria, Aioros y Shura llegaron hasta Aries en busca de la vio. A la mujer de la mascara a su frente. Era ella, Shaina de Cobra.

—Eres tu...yo te conozco, eres tu la mujer de mis recuerdos.

Shaina levanto´ con sorpresa su cara al observar la extraña actitud del quinto caballero que la veía con fascinación. Los demás caballeros que pasaron inadvertidos por Leo se quedaron desconcertados por la reacción del felino.

Marín justo había tocado suelo en el Primer Templo y jamás espero escuchar eso de los labios del caballero. Su corazón se estremeció al verlo tomado de la mano de su compañera y observar la mirada que promovía hacia ella. Las cosas habían debido cambiar...

_**Continuara...**_

_**No se porque siempre que escribo de estos personajes salen del teclado solitas las palabras. El recuerdo de Aioria por Shaina es por el incidente donde la amazona protege a Seiya con su cuerpo, en un capitulo del Santuario justo en la pelea de Leo y el Pegaso.**_

_**Gracias Loly por tus comentarios, un gusto enorme que te emociones conmigo y MarinxAioria mil gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te agrade tanta locura de tu amiga Saint y Melpomene ¿ya te he dicho que adoro por siempre apoyarme? Un abrazo para todas ustedes.**_

_**Y si alguien se perdió en este camino, gracias por regalarme unos minutos imaginando conmigo. Ésta vez no actualizare tan rápido como quisiera por unas cuestiones pero espero que no dejen de lado esta historia.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Notas y consuelo

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 3: Notas y consuelo.**_

Su cuerpo tembló. La amazona de Águila decidió esperar entre la penumbra de la noche escuchando atenta tras un cimiento la conversación.

—Caballero ¿se encuentra usted bien?—la Cobra observaba con sigilo al castaño.

— ¿De que´ hablas, Aioria?—pregunto´ Shura analizando cada movimiento del felino. El caballero no reaccionaba, solo fijaba su mirada como si esperara respuestas en la mascara fría de la noto´ la descortesía de su hermano sobre la pregunta de Shura y dijo sin preámbulos:

—Mi hermano me comento´ antes de aceptar venir aquí, haber soñado con una mujer enmascarada; por un momento creí que era el Águila, sin embargo, creo que esa mujer es...

—Shaina.

Capricornio susurro´ ante la actitud nerviosa de los demás—Particularmente es extraño que recuerde a Shaina y no a Marín.

La Cobra parecía inmóvil ante la manera tan extraña del dorado, incluso la forma en que tomaba su mano rompía cualquier formalidad entre la orden. La chica tardo´ en negarse y quito´ su mano minutos después suavemente.

—Perdóname si te incomode pero yo te he visto en mis recuerdos, quisiera saber ¿Quién eres, porqué estabas en mi mente?—pregunto´ el felino maravillado.

—Caballero de Leo, no se a que se refiere y prefiero evitar malentendidos, lo mejor será que me vaya.

—No te preocupes Shaina—calmo´ la tensa situación, Aioros— Nosotros nos vamos, de hecho, Mu venimos a pedirte prestado a Kiki unas horas.

— ¿A ésta hora? ¿No consideran que es un poco tarde?—sorprendido por aquella petición contesto´ Aries.

—Sí, pero el Patriarca solo nos dio permiso llevar a Aioria hoy al médico por el incidente de la tarde y debido a una extraña razón solo quiere ir si lo acompaña Kiki.

— ¿Así que en Leo estuviste perdido esta tarde? —cuestiono ´el lemuriano al pelirrojo que solo río y se tallo´ la cabeza con perfecta gracia mientras sostenían un duelo de miradas

—Esta bien, vayan al médico y no regresen muy tarde. Y Kiki, lleva un sueter, hace frio afuera.

Los tres caballeros y el aprendiz se alegraron con aquellas palabras reconfortantes, aunque Leo acosaba sin inmutarse la presencia de la amazona que seguía desconcertada con la escena, así que sin decir mas, Aioros le tomo´ del brazo y lo arrastro´ hasta la salida de Aries tanto Kiki y Shura caminaban pasos tras.

—Adiós preciosa—grito´ rápidamente Leo antes de partir tanto Shaina y Mu retomaban la conversación pero ahora con un agregado _¿Por qué la había recordado a ella?_

Marín sin pensarlo, corrió alejándose de Aries, como si no hubiera pisado nunca las escaleras de ese Templo. Los obsequios y algunas provisiones que llevaba en una bolsa a su costado que entregaría al guardián del quinto Templo, se cayeron en un descuido haciendo gran alboroto y antes de que salieran los caballeros, ella desapareció.

— ¿Qué es esto?—pregunto´ el arquero mientras tomaba una especie de lata y frutos que se aproximaban a sus pies.

—Alguien debió haber olvidado esto—una mirada de complicidad entre Sagitario y Capricornio se hizo presente entre el silencio incómodo. Y sin perder mas tiempo ,se iniciaron recorrido.

El trío de compañeros de orden y el aprendiz caminaron entre la oscura noche que dejaba al descubierto las hermosas constelaciones que brillaban como pequeños solecitos llenando de paz el ambiente.

Paso a paso llegaron hasta las afueras del Santuario y pronto tomaron uno de los escasos camiones que llevaban a la capital. Leo miraba asombrado las ventanillas del autobús junto con tan niño que al mirarlo, el arquero recordó los momentos en que emocionado, Aioria viajaba con él en algún mandato del Patriarca años atrás.

Bajo el mismo cielo encendido, llegaron minutos después al nosocomio. El hospital era totalmente desconocido para los caballeros.

El observar un sinfín de gente en camillas, otras personas quejándose de dolores y unas tantas llorando, dejaban confundidos a los hombres del Santuario.

Fue entonces que el caballero de Capricornio se acerco hacia lo que era una recepción olvidándose del lugar y de inmediato fueron llevados a un consultorio, pues el español sabia que en esos lugares con dinero no había preguntas.

Un médico que inspiraba confianza les atendió rápidamente. Al entrar al estudio del doctor, Kiki se emociono´ al observar cada aparato y mientras se entretenía con el estetoscopio, los demás esperaban el diagnóstico. Después de un par de preguntas y visitas del felino a departamentos distintos dentro del hospital, el doctor comento´:

—Debieron traerlo de inmediato, miren lo que el señor Aioria tiene es lo que conocemos como amnesia retrógrada, es decir, es una forma de perdida de memoria donde se es incapaz de recordar los sucesos antes del percance que inicio la amnesia. Sí, la caída que tuvo provoco´ un trauma en la cabeza, pero no se preocupen este tipo de amnesia tiende a ser temporal.

—Dice que no recuerda nada, pero con el tiempo lo hará—continuo´ el galeno.

— ¿Y no pasa como en los cuentos que si golpeas a la persona recupera sus recuerdos?—pregunto´ alegre el pequeño pelirrojo.

—Mira hijo, antes de que mates a tu amigo de un golpe en la cabeza, será mejor que no lo intentes—sugirió ante una risa divertida el señor de bata blanca.

—Ahora lo mas importante es entender a quien sufre de la amnesia, él creerá que esta paralizado en el tiempo o que vive en un sueño, así que hay que ubicarlo en la realidad pero sin decirle todo, él tiene que esforzarse, tal vez con objetos de su pasado y que hagan que recuerde pero por si mismo.

—Gracias doctor—dijeron los cuatro personajes y se dirigieron de regreso al Santuario ante las esperanzadoras palabras.

Al llegar aún en la oscuridad de la madrugada, guiados únicamente por sus constelaciones, los cuatro personajes mantuvieron sus senderos unidos hasta el Primer Templo.

—Aioros, tu vete con tu hermano a Leo, yo llevare a Kiki con Mu, parece que se encuentra con el gran Patriarca.

—Pobrecito Kiki, lo venció el sueño—lo acaricio Aioria con ternura mientras prestaba atención a la actitud tan desfachatada del aprendiz en los brazos de su compañero.

Los demás asintieron la partida y en instantes después se perdieron entre las sombras del Santuario.

Shura no dejaba de pensar la situación de Leo en camino hacia su Templo con el pequeño lemuriano en brazos y recorrió sin estorbos su pasaje. Justo al llegar al decimo Templo, una presencia le esperaba al Capricorniano dejándolo sin ideas.

—Hola Marin, no esperaba verte aquí—dijo Shura mientras sentía un aura de tristeza envolviendo a la dama que le esperaba turbada en los aposentos interiores. Inmediatamente poso´ unos segundos al lemuriano en un sillón y se dirigió a ella. Su máscara se encontraba justo en una mesa recargada. Y el elipsis, tan maldito, la hizo sentir estúpida.

—No debí haber venido.

—Marín espera...—la pelirroja dio la media vuelta sin mirar a Shura.

—Se que estabas en el Templo de Mu esta noche, sentimos tu cosmos.

—No se de que habla caballero, yo nunca estuve ahí.

—Marin, perdóname—dijo casi imperceptible el español.

—Solo quiero saber como esta él, es todo—un par de lagrimas resbalaron de la piel de la amazona dejando al descubierto su precioso brillo azul.

—El médico dijo que estará bien, tiene perdida de memoria temporal pero con el tiempo y algo de ayuda el será el mismo, así que no hay nada porque preocuparse.

El caballero estaba sumamente conmovido, ver a una mujer fuerte como Marín sufrir de esa manera era muy difícil, no sabia que hacer, así que por reacción innatural, se acerco a ella y la abrazo´.

La amazona se quedo fría ante ese gesto solidario e inmediatamente recargo su cabeza descargando su impotencia convertida en lagrimasen el hombro del joven.

Al llegar a Leo, Aioria se encontraba inquieto, observaba con detenimiento cada parte de su recinto, como si quisiera imaginar en cada fisura una memoria.

—Estarás bien hermano, haré algo para cenar y luego me iré a Sagitario, mientras tanto busca algo con que ejercitar tu mente.

—Claro—sonrio´el castaño positivo. Vio un librero cerca y al observar un sin fin de títulos particularmente chistosos como "Sobrevivir a una cita "propiedad de Milo, solo uno pequeño le llamo´ demasiado la atenció´el libro entre sus manos y debajo de sus páginas tropezó con una nota y una rosa seca.

—Aioros mira lo que he encontrado, es una nota y una flor. Parece que es mía.

"_Pronto estaremos juntos incluso en el Hades, no me olvides, te quiero"_

— ¿De quién pude estar enamorado como para dejarle escrito en una nota un adiós corto y un te quiero?

El mutismo se formo entre Sagitario y Leo, pues a pesar de que su hermano quería decirle todo en ese momento, lo mejor era que el felino recordara todo por cuenta propia.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Y porque el público lo pidió, una actualización más ante un poquito de tiempo que me hice en la semana, yo también estoy inquietada con lo que sigue. Se que dije que sin Oc pero no me imaginaba a alguien de doctor, así que solo le puse medico para que no se hagan revoltijos. Gracias chicas por escribir y a los silenciosos también! **_


	4. Chapter 4 Malentendidos

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 4: Malentendidos.**_

—No lo se, pero mejor ayúdame en la cena—sugirio´Aioros alterado.

—Contéstame algo hermano ¿Siempre hemos sido amigo de Shura? Es que no me explico el porque nos acompaño hoy.

—Es una pregunta muy difícil—bufo ´intranquilo Sagitario, quien evitaba cruzar mirada con su familiar entreteniéndose con los ingredientes—En mi caso siempre vi a Shura como un hermano en todo momento, pero en el tuyo, pues tuviste algunas discusiones.

—Dime porque, por favor—ansioso pregunto' Leo.

— ¡Ah! no, eso es algo que tu mismo debes recordar.

—Supongo que fue por una chica o´ ¿Por qué mas seria?—indago´ Leo esperando que con el juego de palabras, su hermano le contara todo.

—Relativamente si es por una chica, pero no como lo imaginas.

— ¿Entonces?

—He abierto la boca demasiado, así que no pienses en ello y pásame el jamón del refrigerador—replico' nervioso Sagitario, sintiendo la presión en sus hombros.

La mente imprudente de Leo empezó a trabajar en suposiciones para acallar su curiosidad ¿Seria por Shaina que había tenido problemas con Shura o peor aún, por Marín? Él lo averiguaría con el tiempo.

La amazona de águila descargo su dolor hasta que la respiración del español la trajo´ de vuelta a la realidad. Reacciono´ lentamente y se dio cuenta que lo que hacia, había roto cualquier formalidad ante Capricornio y decidio´alejarse apresuradamente de su hombro.

—Marín, no se que decirte...—continuo él con nostalgia mientras ella tomaba con prisa su máscara y avanzaba hacia la salida.

—Lo lamento caballero solo quería saber como estaba él pero me he equivocado al momento de mostrar mi inestabilidad emocional ante usted, me retiro. Ella se reverencio´ y camino sin mirar atrás.

—Marín no te vayas—y antes de terminar de hablarle, la pelirroja ya había atravesado el umbral de la puerta.

La noche cubrió las Doce casas con su manto oscuro dejando que la vida arrastrara otro día más con el Sol. Ese era el momento en que Aioria se dejaba llevar por sus recuerdos. Entonces otra vez estaba ella, en sus sueños, esa mujer enigmática pero con distinta forma y olor. Su caminar era tan sutil que la hacia mecerse con el viento, pero esta vez lo abrazaba y le hablaba al oído.

—Aun así tardes tiempo en recordarme, al final estaremos juntos como lo prometimos hasta en el Hades.

Su sueño le hizo levantarse agitado, tenía que investigar quien era ella. Aún la luz del día no aparecía y ya se había levantado. El sueño lo había castigado abandonándolo. Necesita saber muchas cosas y pronto, así que se dirigió a la regadera y tomo´ un baño. Dejó que el agua fría le escurriera lentamente por todo el cuerpo llevándose consigo sus pensamientos. Minutos después ya se encontraba cambiándose y dispuesto a salir en busca de sus respuestas.

Camino´ entre los Templos del Santuario que por lo regular sus dueños permanecían en horas de sueño y continuo´ caminando hacia donde sus pasos lo llevaran. Encontró en el camino a diversos hombres que le sonreían y otros tantos que se inclinaban al verle, suceso que le extraño´.

Se detuvo justo en una colina donde diversas mujeres se encontraban luchando entre si enmascaradas. Su confusión creció, ahora entendía las palabras de su hermano al decir que en ese lugar existían infinidad de mujeres cubiertas del rostro, pero si de algo se sentía seguro era que Shaina y Marín eran parte fundamental de su pasado. Miró entre todas ellas y la encontró.

Firme entre todas y con ese carácter tan rudo, dedicó unos minutos a estudiar a la cobra sentándose al borde de esa colina. Los minutos se fueron entre cada movimiento de la chica de cabellos verdes y los mandamientos a sus compañeras. Y aunque juzgó el porque Marín no se encontraba junto con Shaina, no le quitaba la vista a la amazona y su gracia al entrenar. Sus movimientos eran encantadoramente seductores aunque se encontrara en batalla, esa mujer era tremendamente especial.

Espero un receso que hizo la cobra de sus entrenamientos y corrió hacia ella esperando recibir lo que fuera de información. La chica lo vio aproximarse y recordando la platica que había tenido en la mañana con Marín, emprendió una huida que nada tenia que ver con la amazona segura de hace unos momentos. Sí, Marín en la mañana se encontró justo frente a ella sin dirigirle palabra alguna dentro de la habitación que compartían juntas y la cobra mucho se temía que era por rumores mal infundados sobre lo que le sucedió con Leo .

—Marín ¿Te sucede algo? Siento algo de hostilidad hacia mi—pregunto´ la amazona mientras se colocaba sus zapatos para salir.

La pelirroja, que permanecía de pie mirándola con detenimiento con una taza de te sobre sus labios, se limito´ a contestar—No es nada Shaina, olvidalo.

—Vamos, no podemos pretender que no sucede nada, Marín, dime si estas molesta por algo, quiero saberlo—el silencio y el desvió de miradas de la pelirroja desesperaron a Shaina que exigió respuestas.

—Estas molesta por todo lo que sucede con Aioria ¿No? Y sabes a que me refiero, que me recuerda a mi y no a ti.

—Basta Shaina, no quiero hablar al respecto—contesto´ agriamente la japonesa. La chica de cabellos verdes sintió la tristeza del cosmos de su compañera, bruscamente se acerco a ella y la tomo´ de los hombros.

—Ahora me vas a escuchar, yo no tengo la culpa de que _tu querido_ Aioria se acuerde de mi, no se porque si yo en ningún momento le he dado motivos y sobretodo jamás...—se detuvo un momento la chica de cabellos verdes y tomo´ aire para darse valor— te lastimaría después de todo lo que haz hecho por mi.

Las palabras de la cobra trajeron a la realidad al águila, creía que a Shaina no le importaba nadie a excepción de Seiya, pero ahora veía que esos lazos de amistad de los cuales ella siempre renegaba le habían dejado un bien—No estoy enojada contigo, lo estoy con la situación, quisiera que todo acabara y que Aioria estuviera bien.

—Marín, no se que deban decirse las amigas en estos momentos porque nunca he tenido una—suspiro´ la Cobra — Pero creo que todo estará bien en algún tiempo, así que tranquilízate y continua tan fuerte como hasta ahora.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo para poder formar palabras.

— Shaina, nunca más digas que no tienes amigas, ahora estás frente a una.

La cobra se sorprendió con esas palabras, se alejo´ sutilmente de la pelirroja decidiendo volver a su frialdad y salir de la habitación sin decir nada. El águila podría jurar a pesar de su máscara, la italiana al salir, sonreía y se reconfortaba con esas palabras.

—Shaina, espera un poco y déjame hablar contigo—dijo Leo dejando sin movimiento aparente a la Cobra, que le dirigía la espalda.

—Aioria, tengo poco tiempo así que dime rápido lo que tengas que señalarme—replico´ molesta ella girándose hacia él.

—Se que esta situación te esta poniendo incómoda y lo único que quiero es que me ayudes a saber porque me acuerdo de ti ¿Acaso tuvimos algo que ver?

La italiana río fuertemente burlándose de Leo—Caballero, usted esta demente, porqué no le pregunta mejor a otras personas como a Marín y a mi me deja en paz, no quiero ser descortés pero esto me esta cansando.

A lo lejos una discusión similar se llevaba a cabo a escasos metros de Shaina y Aioria. Marín quien se encontraba con un documento listo para llevárselo al gran Patriarca discutía con Shura.

—Ahora Leo váyase por donde vino que tengo mucho que hacer.

—Pero...

La chica de cabellos verdes se alejo´ sin permitir al caballero dedicarle más frases. Él sin más que hacer, avanzó unos pasos lejos del lugar donde discutió con Shaina y encontró una escena por demás importuna. Ahí estaba el águila frente a Shura. Dentro de su pecho sintió un sentimiento arder, no entendía porque´, pero simplemente le molestaba ver a Shura dirigirse a Marín de la manera en que lo hacia ¿Acaso sus suposiciones eran ciertas y había tenido problemas con el caballero de Capricornio por ella?

—Marín lo que paso anoche, quiero que sepas que no diré nada, sé que en estos momentos cualquiera puede estar frágil...

—Basta caballero, habla como si hubiéramos hecho algo malo—decía irritable la amazona.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! pero quiero que vea en mi a un amigo, mientras Aioria se encuentre mal, lo que necesite puede contar conmigo.

— ¿Un amigo? ¿Ha perdido la razón? Como podría ser su amiga si a Leo y a mi nos ha lastimado tanto.

—Vamos tranquilízate, Marín.

— ¡No! déjeme en paz, por favor—los ojos de la chica detrás de la máscara se tornaron llorosos y evito´ continuar con el altercado dejando al caballero solo. Sin embargo, él la tomo´ del brazo y la giro para mirar la fría máscara que traía puesta la japonesa envuelta en un cosmos angustioso.

— ¡Te ha dicho que la sueltes, Shura!

—Aioria ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto´ el español extrañado mientras Marín se quedo sorprendida.

—Dime Marín ¿este tipo te esta molestando?

—No Aioria, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar descansando—desconcertada cuestiono' ella.

—Eso no importa y tu...—el castaño se dirigió a el español—No creí que fueras así, si una chica no quiere nada contigo debes respetarla.

—No me malinterpretes Aioria, sucedió algo con Marín anoche y no quiero que ella se sienta comprometida.

—Con mayor razón, no tienes porque divulgar lo que sucedió anoche, si estuvieron juntos o no son cosas que debes callarte, Marín merece tu respeto. El águila y el capricorniano se quedaron en completo descontrol, tal parecía que Leo malinterpretaba aquella situación.

—Cálmate Aioria, no digas cosas que no son—dijo Marín alarmada.

—Ahora lo defiendes, como prefieras ,pero a ti—se dirigió a Shura el felino—Si te atreves a lastimar a Marín, yo me encargare´ de que pagues por ello.

El castaño abandono 'a la pelirroja y Capricornio dirigiéndoles una mirada inquisidora. Y mientras caminaba escuchando las suplicas a lo lejos de la chica, sentía como si hubiera sido traicionado, aun sin entender el porque´.

—Aioria, espera, escúchame...—suplico´ la amazona.

—Es por demás hablarle, no se que demonios este pensando ahora, ¡Es un necio!—termino´ Capricornio exasperado.

Sagitario desde que inicio el día, busco´ a Leo para estar al pendiente de su situación médica. Camino´ entre las casas hasta la entrada del quinto Templo donde encontró sobre sus rodillas a Leo que se dejaba reconfortar con el Sol. Tratándose de acercar, notó un aire de coraje e impaciencia sobre su familiar y se atrevió a preguntar.

— Hermano ¿Qué tienes?

—No puedo creer que Shura sea así, ¿sabes que anoche estuvo con Marín?

— ¿Estas hablando enserio? —pregunto´ asustado Aioros observando la actitud fastidiada de su hermano—Shura no creo...que hiciera tal cosa y mucho menos Marin, porfavor, además no me digas que ¿estas sintiendo celos por Marín?

— ¡No!—grito´ Leo apresurado—Bueno, no se, ver como hablaba con Shura y saber que estuvieron juntos no me gusto, no se como explicarlo.

Sagitario se quedo confundido, ¿Qué era todo ese revoltijo que tenia en la cabeza Aioria?

_**Continuara...**_

_**Ah! la chica que Aioros al principio se refiere es Athena, no me piensen mal, ven lo que hacen un par de palabras mal manejadas. Cuiden su lenguaje y verán cuantos problemas se evitaran.**_

_**Ojala les guste esta actualización! Super Saint lunase con un dolor de estomago les manda saluditos y les agradece que se den un tiempo para imaginar con ella! **_


	5. Chapter 5 rojo atardecer

_**Nota: los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 4: Rojo Atardecer.**_

Las tardes rojizas se esfumaban rápidamente, ya habían pasado días después de la última vez que la vio, junto con él. Su tiempo lo gastaba escuchando las hazañas de sus compañeros por boca del pequeño pelirrojo de Aries que ponía al revés su Templo con sus travesuras. También su pequeño cómplice le contaba acerca de las amazonas, en particular de Marín, tenia que cerciorarse que Shura no la estaba fastidiando y para su sorpresa, la amazona llevaba días sin algún acontecimiento relevante.

Se había dado tiempo para estrechar lazos muy cercanos con Mu y Aldebarán ya que pasaba tardes enteras a lado del lemuriano incluso Milo que debes en cuando con Camus alegraban los anocheceres con su compañía hablando de la larga y divertida amistad que poseían. Con Cáncer y Piscis ocasionalmente parco los saludaba sin intimar en una amistad ,Géminis parecía estar ocupado junto con Shaka,Shura y su hermano, así que lazos fraternales ni hablar y que decir de Dohko que a lado de Shion pasaba su tiempo en debates respecto al gobierno del Santuario.

Todos continuaban con su rutina, para todos continuaba la vida, menos para él. Estaba estancado en el tiempo y eso le molestaba ¿Qué había sido de aquél guerrero orgulloso del quinto Templo de quien todos hablaban? Ahora no había nada mas que una persona que tenia lastima por si misma.

Para ella, las cosas no cambiaban mucho, su ansiedad por verle le carcomía el alma. Desde que decidió alejarse por salud propia del caballero del quinto Templo, su mente parecía estar dispersa en el aire. Y mientras se dejaba refrescar por la brisa de la playa, su piel era tostada por el Sol llenando ese vacio nostálgico que tenia en su pecho. Llevaba una hora tumbada sobre la arena, observando el horizonte con su rojo atardecer a fin que el vaivén de las aguas la relajaran olvidando su alrededor. Entonces su descanso fue turbado por un pequeño enclenque que gritaba desesperado hacia ella.

—Señorita Marín, que bueno que la encuentro, su Santidad solicitó que entregue personalmente un pergamino de las bitácoras de las amazonas, ahora.

—Esta bien, en un momento iré. Respiró con resignación tanto se levantaba de la arena observando el correr del muchacho, poco le había durado el gusto de alejarse de sus obligaciones y sobretodo de él en sus pensamientos. Caminó unos cuantos pasos rumbo a su recinto donde tenía el manuscrito cuando un recuerdo la detuvo inesperadamente.

_Maldición_ .Pensó. Ese maldito pergamino lo había dejado en custodia en el quinto Templo debido a la importancia del mismo _¿Y ahora como demonios se adentraba en Leo?_ Tendría que pasar sobre sus dominios y no conforme a ello, intimar en su Templo para encontrar el venerable documento. Sé armo de valor y cambio sus pasos rumbo a la Sala Patriarcal, no sabia que diría ni como reaccionaria frente a él, pero sus obligaciones ante Athena estaban antes que sus pesares.

Camino entre Aries y Tauro sin problema, tal vez estarían comprando provisiones en Rodorio, Cáncer parecía estar en Piscis, Géminis seria probablemente su único problema pero su sorpresa encontrar a su guardián en pleno estado del sueño. Vaya, había sido tan fácil pasar los Templos, esperaba que sucediera lo mismo con Aioria, que estuviera en recreación con sus compañeros o descansando, de corazón no quería verlo.

Ahí estaba, sentado en los escalones de Leo dejándose cubrir del destello dorado del Sol, el delicado viento que oscilaba sus cabellos y su piel bronceada como si presumiera lo hermoso que era como ser humano. Era una fotografía perfectamente erótica, maldijo la forma en que tenía de hacerle perder la razón y justo ahora que tendría que acercarse. Dudo un instante en hacerlo mas ese pergamino tenia que ser llevado ante el Patriarca y ya estaba ahí, no había marcha atrás.

Se encamino con indiferencia justo frente a él, después de un largo suspiro, habló:

—Caballero, buena tarde, disculpe que lo moleste pero necesito un pergamino que se encuentra en el interior de su Templo. ¿Podría buscarlo?

— ¡Marín! —saludo amablemente el griego, tenía días pensando en ella y Shaina, y ahora estaba justo delante de él, estaba inquietado—Antes que nada olvidemos la formalidad, me da gusto verte, pero dime, ¿Porqué esta dentro de mi Templo tu pergamino?

_¿Qué respuesta le daría?,_ tal vez debía decirle que el mismo se ofreció una noche mientras jugueteaban, tenerlo bajo su custodia y cada que lo necesitara lo tendría a cambio de un beso apasionado.

—Pues...por que, por que usted como caballero se ofreció a ayudarme a cuidarlo por el contenido importante del papel—mintió.

—Ahora comprendo. Esta bien, pero tendrás que buscarlo entre la docena que tengo, quisiera ayudarte pero no recuerdo donde lo deje, disculpa—bromeó divertido el felino.

_¿Qué era tan gracioso, acaso se estaba burlando de ella?_ Si claro, de manera que ella se mortificaba por su salud y él se lo tomaba a broma burlándose en sus narices. Fastidiada, sé adentró en Leo con sumo cuidado, aquello le era tan familiar que le trajo recuerdos gratos, cómo deseaba que el Aioria que ella conocía regresara. Llego hasta la biblioteca de Leo, ése lugar donde un librero y una mesa eran parte de sus aventuras románticas con el castaño. Vio una caja llena de pergaminos parecidos entre si y mientras era seguida por la mirada escrútenosla del chico, ella tomó cada documento y lo extendió sobre la mesa buscando el correcto.

Aioria se sentía nervioso ante la visita de la dama, y con el mutismo acompañándolo, la situación no mejoraba, así que en sus intentos de perder la angustia, inició conversación con la pelirroja:

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Shura?

—No diga tonterías, el caballero de Capricornio y yo solo somos compañeros de orden, nada mas_. Estúpido_, _¿como se le había ocurrido decir tal cosa_? Pensó la japonesa dándole la espalda. El silencio molesto volvio, él no dejaba de observarle tanto ella le mostraba su frialdad calmando su desazón en la búsqueda de aquel papel.

Él en su mente se preguntó, ¿si había sido suya como le habían dicho, porqué le rehuía tanto, porqué estaba con Shura y no a su lado? Entonces cayó en la cuenta, que tonto, pues el mismo la había dejado para luego excusándose en su olvido.

Ella tomó un pergamino y temblando intentó abrirle sobre la mesa sintiendo los ojos del felino en ella. Por fin tenía lo que había ido a buscar en Leo, el título sobre sus manos.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que se veía la pelirroja, acaso se estaba enamorando de Marín de nuevo? Era tan perfecta para él, ni siquiera la cobra estaba a su altura y él cobardemente la estaba dejando escapar. Se acerco sin hacer ruido embelesado por la fina figura de la chica que de pie y opuestamente del caballero se centraba en su lectura.

Se coloco a escasos centímetros de su espalda. Desde ahí podía percibir la fragancia delicada de los cabellos de la amazona.

Ella continuó ocupada en su lectura, poco a poco percibió la respiración cerca de su hombro del caballero. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el suave aire que le acariciaba dejando atrás su documento.

Segundos después llevado por el erotismo, la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la mesa, sin pensarlo lentamente posó sus labios en el hombro descubierto de la amazona, se aproximó tanto como para dejarse extasiar por el roce de sus cuerpos que le excitaba, eran solamente su cuerpo como el suyo dejando envolverse el en silencio. Ella se cobijó por su abrazo dejando que su cabeza se recargara en el hombro del joven. Sí, otra vez tenía sus labios sobre su piel, como hasta hace unos días.

Entonces ella reaccionó impulsivamente. Empujó con su dorso y giro quedando de frente con al caballero con una sensación de desconcierto.

— ¿Qué te sucede Leo? ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Porque si es asi, olvidalo.

El corto espacio entre ambos era incómodo por el deseo que había alrededor, un poco más cerca y no tardaría en romperle la ropa y hacerla suya. El seguía explorando la fisonomía de la chica con esmero aunque la fría máscara no le ayudaba mucho, le encantaba aun sin comprender porqué.

—En lo absoluto, pero siento una necesidad de tenerte cerca de mi y esa maldita máscara que cubre tu rostro me confunde—habló entre suspiros jadeantes, Aioria.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, dime?—respondió casi imperceptible la pelirroja.

— Déjame verte de nuevo, es que no sabes lo que me haces sentir, éste calor en mi pecho me esta quemando cuanto te acercas, te necesito.

Ella angustiada se dedico a mirar los cristalinos ojos verdes que la estudiaban y parecían tan sinceros, dulcemente se quitó la máscara con el temblor de su mano dejando al descubierto sus profundos ojos azules, aquéllos mismos que lo habían traído a la vida la última vez, los idénticos tristes e insondables zafiros.

Se había enamorado de nueva cuenta, la mirada triste que dejaban frágil al águila lo lleno de ternura.

—Eres hermosa—al terminar de decir esto, el griego tomó su rostro en sus manos y la atrajo a si juntando su nariz con la de ella un instante antes de unir sus labios, piel sobre piel.

Ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello del hombre y se dejo llenar del amor que le ofrecía el caballero. Mientras la besaba con arrebato, ella recorría su espalda con sus manos. Su fisonomía parecía labrada por los mismos dioses, tantas veces que había recorrido su piel haciéndolo un pasatiempo de lo más satisfactorio, le sometía.

La excitación creció, el de pronto subió las caderas de la chica sobre la mesa mientras ella enredaba sus piernas sobre su virilidad acercando su entrepierna junto con la de ella. Parecía como si lo hubieran ensayado a la perfección, su cuerpo se amoldaba al de ella con extrema habilidad. El continúo con la ola de caricias sobre la escasa tez desnuda de la amazona, y lentamente se abrió paso entre los labios de la dama de modo que ella no oculto el deleite que le producía aquella sensación del jugueteo de sus bocas. Sucesivamente detuvo su beso y continúo un sendero sobre el cuello de la pelirroja escuchando el mar de jadeos que arrancaba de la boca de la japonesa. Estaba envuelto en deseo, necesitaba tenerla mas cerca, desnudar su cuerpo con amor y descobijar su alma con ternura. Cuanto más la besaba, su conciencia desaparecia, estaba rendido ante aquel acto de amor y lograría su consumación hasta quedar sin aliento.

En busca de más piel por descubrir, Aioria despojo a la chica de la camiseta negra que llevaba dejándola en la delicada ropa interior. El peso de Aioria sobre su cuerpo la embriagaba, se había rendido ante un par de caricias exquisitas del hombre que amaba, quería mas, necesitaba desfogar todo el tiempo que no había tenido a su lado y su cuerpo estimulado se lo suplicaba. Ella besó su cuello con ímpetu hasta que su pensamiento la interrumpió _te esta utilizando para recordarlo todo, mas no te ama, serás idiota si caes en sus brazos. _Sus caricias se detuvieron en seco apartando de golpe al caballero.

—Detente Aioria, no...

Pasaron un par de segundos antes que el caballero reaccionara, su cuerpo avivado se había dejado llevar hasta perder la razón. Ella agarró su camiseta de la mesa y se la coloco de nuevo.

—Lo siento debo irme con Shion, me espera.

— ¿Porqué te vas?, no te creo—contestó jadeante el felino depositando su mirada en el suelo, derrotado.

El silencio se hizo incómodo entre aquel par de amantes, entonces ella descargo su impotencia y rabia en sus palabras—Porque no voy a dejar que me uses de esta manera, porqué para que quiero tus labios si no se acuerdan de mis besos. Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos, no se dejaría atrapar esta vez tan solo por un par de caricias, no, por su orgullo.

—Marín, yo...no se que decirte—calló un instante intentando recuperar su calma de su agitado corazón y gritó con enojo después—Oh tal vez sí, que me estoy muriendo porque no puedo recordar nada, todo continua tal cual como debería menos yo y nadie me quiere decir nada, no te recuerdo y ¡argh! estoy desesperado, pero esta bien, dejame solo entonces.

Ella decepcionada enmudeció. Cuanto deseaba que le exclamara que no lo dejara, que la quería su lado para soportar su dolor y ella caer a sus brazos diciendo que lo que fuera lo superarían juntos, cómo lo había hecho al cabo de esos años, pero eso no sucedió, así que con sus pasos avanzó tomando el pergamino hacia la salida donde que el agarre firme del caballero le hizo regresar.

—En realidad, no quiero que te vayas. Marín perdóname, tú no tienes porque sufrir con mis arranques. Y también quiero que sepas que jamás te utilizaría, que siento algo especial por ti, que despertaste en mi un nuevo sentimiento, no se que demonios es, pero ahí esta, presente, cada vez más.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debo de hacer? Primero me rechazas, te refugias en Shaina, das a entender un romance con Shura, luego me besas, ¡encima me gritas! ¿Qué hago yo, dime?—El felino lentamente dejó la presión sobre el brazo de la japonesa y la dejó sosegarse.

—Ya te dije que me perdonaras por ello, en demostrarte que no te estoy utilizando y déjame estar a tu lado.

Tenía que darle tiempo, aunque se muriera de ganas por amarla, para ella certeramente fue demasiado.

—Eres imposible...—terminó dándole la espalda la pelirroja mientras se colocaba su máscara y avanzaba hacia Virgo.

La chica comenzó su descenso entre las casas zodiacales bajo la mirada ardiente de Aioria, aquéllas palabras la dejaban en un estado de rabia y confusión. Y ahora mezclada entre esas emociones tenia que enfrentar al Patriarca y quizá a uno que otro caballero indiscreto aunque para su fortuna los caballeros pasaban esas horas en descanso en el Coliseo, sin preguntar mas que dedicarse a su propio placer del ocio. Respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse en su caminar y se presentó ante Shion.

—Buenas tardes Patriarca, lamento la tardanza, me mando llamar para entregarle esto y ahora lo traigo ante su presencia.

—Buenas tardes águila, verdaderamente no necesito este pergamino pero no encontraba una forma de hacerla venir hasta aquí, perdona.

La chica estaba confundida,_ todo lo que le había costado llevar el bendito pergamino hasta su excelencia y esté no lo necesitaba,_ pensó con ironía.

—He pedido tu presencia ante mi para darte una sorpresa, se que en estos días has estado agobiada y alguien importante que se preocupo por ti aunque lo he recibido yo por cuestión de protocolo, esta aquí.

Una pequeña silueta pelirroja salió entre las sombras dejando al borde de las lágrimas tras esa máscara al águila. Sin duda esta tarde placida frente al mar había quedado atrás, eran muchas emociones para un día.

—Touma...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Esto es muy complicado, son bien difíciles los personajes, trato de ponerlos en ridículo y ser mas detallista en la trama pero creo que no lo estoy logrando o ustedes que opinan!**_

_**Ah ¡!el intento de lemon-cito que mas bien es lime, fue dedicado a mi querida cáncer traviesa, tanta perversión imaginándome lo que me dijiste con el arquerito pufff hasta los hielos se derritieron!**_

_**Otra cosa es que agradezco la frase que me dedico una tía muy amable y que he puesto para fines del fic: serás idiota, así no se hacen las cosas...**_

_**Un saludo y abrazo a todo aquel que dedico unos minutos a imaginar conmigo, gracias!**_


	6. Chapter 6 conversando en la noche

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 6: Conversando en la noche.**_

Aioria se había quedado profundamente en sus pensamientos. Toda esa situación lo estaba afectando. Recordaba una y otra vez la sensación mágica de los besos de Marín en su piel e imaginaba lo que hubiera podido pasar haciendo que su corazón se agitara sorprendentemente. Su suave tez, sus labios dulces y la fina figura lo embriagaban de deseo.

Entonces una respiración a su espalda lo saco de sus pensamientos. Sí, era Shura, después de algunos días, desaparecido ahora estaba a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? De una vez te digo que no eres bien recibido en este Templo. Intempestivamente el griego enfrentó a su compañero.

—Tranquilo, no vine a molestarte.

—Entonces lárgate y déjame solo.

El caballero de Capricornio por un momento creyó que seria una buena opción lo que proponía Leo, la situación era demasiado tensa entre ambos pero si no arreglaba sus diferencias con su compañero seguramente nunca lo haría. Y sin decir más, impasiblemente le preguntó la cabra:

— ¿Qué tienes en contra mía, dime que te he hecho? Se que por mi culpa haz pasado malos ratos pero he tratado de enmendarlo y tu no me dejas ayudarte para que vuelvas a ser el mismo, lo único que quiero es que tu y Marín estén juntos, ella jamás te ha engañado, mucho menos conmigo, sería un absurdo traicionarte porque te queremos.

Un silencio eterno se hizo en ambos caballeros, fue entonces que el castaño regreso su mirada a la de su acompañante y notó sinceridad y melancolía.

—Shura...tienes razón, tu solo haz intentado ayudarme y yo como un estúpido no me he dado cuenta, gracias.

Las palabras congelaron al caballero; en el fondo era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para apaciguar su remordimiento aunque, ¿_Qué había pasado para que Aioria cambiara tan de repente de actitud? _Probablemente algo importante ese día.

—¿Te puedo confesar algo?—el capricorniano asintió.—Este tiempo lo he desperdiciado acosando a personas equivocadas con tal de saber lo que fui , sin darme cuenta he lastimado a gente que fue importante y que hoy también lo es aunque no estén presentes en mi memoria, quizá por desesperación ,impaciencia...

— ¿Quiéres un consejo?—sugirió ante la preocupación el español— Búscala, si dices que en tu pasado y presente es importante, haz que en un futuro también lo sea.

Aioria dibujo una sonrisa entre sus labios, aquellas palabras lo habían reconfortado, la tarde no pudo ser mejor para el felino.

—Shura, ¿Me aceptas una disculpa y un café?

Ambos compañeros rieron en complicidad ante las actitudes tan infantiles y primitivas, como si los malentendidos no pudieran solucionarse con un par de palabras.

En otra parte del Santuario un reencuentro se llevaba a cabo.

—Touma ¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó una titubeante voz femenina.

—Perdona que me presente tan de sorpresa pero me entere que no estabas pasando por buenos momentos y quería que supieras que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, ¿o para que estamos los hermanos?

La chica no pudo más con el remolino de emociones que circulaban en su piel y lentamente se abalanzó a los brazos del otro pelirrojo. Los japoneses se unieron en un cálido y fraternal abrazo que cobijo la sensibilidad de la amazona hasta que en un respiro se separaron.

—Me quedare unos días con la autorización del Patriarca, además necesito platicarte tantas cosas que he estado haciendo en Japón—dijo el japonés mientras acariciaba los cabellos tan suyos de la hermana.

—Espera, te devuelvo un detalle que me diste la última vez que te vi, tu campanilla.

Detrás de la mascara la amazona estaba conmovida, su único recuerdo agradable de la infancia regresaba sus manos.

—Bien, entonces vamos a la cabaña donde entrenaba con Seiya, es un buen lugar para que te hospedes y podamos conversar.

EL Patriarca estaba más que satisfecho por la visita de Touma, sin duda seria un gran aliento en estos días difíciles para el águila.

—Bueno entonces vamos, una vez más gracias su santidad por permitirme quedar en los dominios de Athena—agradeció Ícaro la atención del Patriarca mientras este esbozaba una sonrisa ligera. Los hermanos se reverenciaron y dispusieron partir hacia la cabaña.

Caminaron entre de las doce casas aun con el atardecer casi por fundirse, el día rojizo se tornaba oscuro y a lado de Touma, la japonesa sentía seguridad y fuerza. Sólo en su camino se encontró a dos caballeros en sus respectivos Templos, seguramente los demás habían hecho algún plan y estos no accedieron. Afortunadamente estos eran Camus y Shaka, caballeros que por su discreción decidieron no preguntar acerca del acompañante del águila permitiendo el paso entre sus moradas con un escueto saludo. Marín a lo largo de su recorrido había platicado con su hermano de sus últimos años, sus recuerdos y de sus sueños, hasta que al termino de Virgo, sé estremeció al figurarse que vería de nuevo a Leo después de lo sucedido esa tarde.

Shura y Aioria habían conversado largos minutos como hermanos, sin prisas entre café y bocadillos. Todo era tranquilidad o eso parecía hasta que Shura sintió el cosmos aproximarse de la amazona, aunque a lado de otro que no le era conocido. Shura retomó de nuevo la conversación hasta que las siluetas llamaron la atención del griego.

Y la vio, de la mano de un hombre bastante atractivo.

—Marín...—farfulló deteniendo su avance, Aioria.

—Con su permiso caballeros, mi acompañante y yo tenemos que irnos—comentó ella tratando de salir lo mas pronto posible del Templo, sin dirigirle la mirada al hombre de sus pensamientos.

Aioria sintió ansiedad recorriendo su cuerpo con pequeñas descargas de electricidad. Y antes de poner un pie fuera de Leo, el felino se dirigió a los dos japoneses y habló aproximándose:

—Marin, espera, he estado pensando acerca de lo que paso hoy y quiero hablar contigo mas tarde, es necesario.

Para Shura sus dudas se dispersaban, no había error, un suceso importante había ocurrido en Leo ajunto con Marín y de ello su cambio repentino de actitud. Ella giro su cuerpo tratando de parecer desinteresada y continuo su avance, hablando de espaldas:

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo Leo, además el día de hoy estaré muy ocupada con mi nueva compañía, no creo tener tiempo para otra cosa.

Leo se adelanto unos pasos y la enfrentó—Vamos Marín te lo suplico, además tu _amiguito_—ironizo el griego—no le pasara nada si se queda solo un par de horas, vamos no te presionare y no hare nada que tu no quieras.

Por la mente de Leo solo pasaban imágenes divertidas del águila y compañía disfrutando de una velada muy romántica mientras él solo en su Templo caminaba de un lado a otro atormentado, definitivamente esa escena no era para él y ante una competencia seria buen rival.

—Por mi no hay problema—sugirió Touma quien observaba entretenido la escena intentando morder su labio y esconder su risa.

—Pero por mi sí, así que si me disculpa caballero, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Ella con su corazón estrujado, avanzó sin detenerse de la mano de Touma seguidos por la mirada de Leo. El felino tenaz, gritó como ultimo recurso al mirar alejarse a esos dos:

—Te esperare esta la noche y no dormiré hasta que decidas regresar.

Leo se maldijo, otra vez con sus rabietas infantiles y ahora que por fin se daba cuenta que a pesar de no recordar su pasado estaba enamorado, no dejaría perder a su amada, así que haría un verdadero encuentro romántico para Marín, tenía que recuperarla.

El semblante del águila cambio ante el ángel después de visitar al león y preocupado, decidió preguntar a pesar de no esperar respuesta:

—Hermana ¿Por qué te afecto tanto ver a ese hombre, lo amas?

La japonesa no respondió aunque necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, que objetivamente le diera una solución a su mortificación y que mejor que su hermano para hacerlo. Bajó su rostro e intentó formular palabras:

—Si lo amo, lo amo con todo mi corazón...

Durante el trayecto, Touma permitió que la pelirroja se desahogara y a pesar de la máscara sabia que ella disimulaba su bienestar.

Los pasos de ambos los llevaron hasta la cabaña donde permaneció años acompañada del pequeño Seiya. Al entrar, Marín recordó a su discípulo y se dirigió a observar la ventana perpetuando una escena donde el pequeño Pegaso corría alrededor de ella.

—Es cómodo y familiar, aquí podre estar un par de días tranquilo—luego de un mutismo el ángel comentó ¿Qué tienes, porqué ese aire de tristeza?

—Nada, es solo que este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos.

—No creo que solo sea eso— sin contexto aparente, Ícaro comentó—mi futuro pariente tiene su carácter ahora veo porque tanta angustia, Marín escucha, aun en ti que eres una chica muy fuerte es imposible pensar que todo esto no te inquiete aunque, ¿iras esta noche con Leo?

—No, por supuesto que no, no tengo nada que hablar.

—Por lo que vi ese hombre te ama a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, deberías dejar esa incertidumbre de tu cabeza y escuchar lo que tiene que decir, y si no te agrada pues lo mándanos al inframundo.

La mirada de ella se perdía entre impaciencia, tenía que verlo, necesitaba escucharlo. Su corazón avivado se lo pedía a gritos y su razón se negaba a dar un paso rumbo a Leo.

Las horas se habían acabado entre la fría noche desde la última vez que la vio, era alta hora de la madrugada y las esperanzas se estaban esfumando con el vapor de la infusión que había preparado el felino para apaciguar sus par de velas sobre una mesa se empezaban a consumir y pronto se acabarían, las frutas y el chocolate servidos parece que no serian comidos esta noche. Una vez más, se levantó del sillón donde permanecía tumbado y se asomó hacia la entrada de su Templo. No había rastro de ella y por la hora, ésa noche indudablemente no iría.

Bajo su mirada decepcionado y al alzarla una ultima vez, vio a la salida de Cáncer una fina silueta. Una sonrisa hermosa del tamaña de la luna se formo en el rostro de Leo, ella había llegado y poco a poco caminaba hacia él.

—Que bueno que estas aquí, sabía que vendrías.

Ella pensó que las palabras del griego tenían un dejo de seguridad y decidió echar marcha atrás.

—Espera, no te vayas, me refería a que tú como yo necesitamos hablar , por favor, entra.

La voz aterciopelada del caballero la hizo volver su mirada que enfrentaba a los verdes cristalinos de él formando una nueva historia de amor.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Ya viene el lado bonito de la historia. Síganse hoy dos funciones seguidas!**_


	7. Chapter 7 platicas

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 7: Alguien que no reconocí.**_

La amazona pelirroja avanzo con sigilo y posteriormente tomo asiento en la mesa donde las candelas perdían su brillo en la oscuridad, sentía los nervios a flor de piel.

—Vamos siéntate, ¿quieres tomar algo?—dijo él mientras tomaba una copa y se sentaba a escaso centímetros de ella.

—No gracias—dijo la chica y sin rodeos, soltó la pregunta que quemaba su garganta— ¿de qué quieres hablar, Aioria?

—De lo único importante en esta noche, de ti y de mi, nada mas...

—Entonces dime Aioria, ¿qué pretendes?

—Marín, quiero que te quites todos esos prejuicios que haz adquirido de mí, que veas que probablemente no soy el Aioria que conocías pero que sigo siendo el hombre que amas y tú la mujer que yo amo.

Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras, el caballero que permanecía tranquilo sobre la mesa, acariciaba la mano de la amazona con delicadeza como si en el roce se le fuera el aliento.

— ¿Te das cuenta lo que esta diciendo, acaso estas loco? , mírame y mírate como hemos cambiado, ni siquiera se quien es hombre que esta frente a mi y menos lo que siento por él.

—Escucha Marín, quizá no te recuerde como quisieras ni muchas cosas del pasado ,mas de algo estoy seguro que si una vez me enamore de ti ,se que de nuevo esta ocurriendo. Me fascina todo de ti, tu cara y figura, tu forma de ser tan frágil pero a la vez valerosa y después de lo de esta tarde no he podido sacarte de mi mente...

El chico centraba su esmeralda mirada en ella, como si examinara cada parte de ella, la estaba grabando en su memoria, en sus nuevas memorias. Su mano sintió la tensión y rápidamente la quitó de la mano del griego.

—Estas diciendo locuras—contesto sarcástica la dama.

—Llámalo como quieras, quizá locura o tonterías pero al final es lo que realmente siento, una necesidad de besar tus labios y tenerte en mis brazos como hoy. Vamos Marín, déjame conquistarte de nuevo, que te enamores de la misma manera de este Aioria al igual que antes, prometo que no te fallare.

El silencio era un factor perfecto en el ambiente, y el sudor de las extremidades de ella mostraba que seguramente caería a los fuertes brazos del león. Cuanto lo deseaba, su hermosa mirada que contrastaba con la luz tenue y su blanca camisa que dejaba al descubierto su pecho la hacían estremecer. Para el no había otra mujer tan hermosa como Marín y para ella no había otro hombre como el griego.

—No se que pensar ni que decir, es demasiado.—Después de un largo silencio la chica indecisa contesto—Esta bien, veamos que pasa aunque no te aseguro nada pues aunque seas el mismo Aioria no veo al hombre del cual yo me enamore, él esta noche no esta aquí.

El chico sonrió triunfal, vaya, empezaba bien su camino con la pelirroja aunque algo seguía inquietándolo y él siendo un hombre que no se quedaba con dudas decidió hablar:

—Marín ¿te puedo preguntar algo? tengo curiosidad —La chica giró su figura hacia la mirada esmeralda— ¿Quién era el pelirrojo de esta tarde, tú y él están saliendo?

— ¿Vez de lo qué hablo? No me tienes confianza

—Yo lo siento, perdona no quise incomodarte, no diré mas del asunto.

—No me lo vuelvas a preguntar—reclamó molesta la chica mientras observaba la inmensidad oscura que le indicaba que era tiempo de irse.

—Bueno mejor me voy, ya es tarde y como están las cosas no debo quedarme más tiempo.

—Déjame acompañarte hasta tu recinto, porfavor, como dijiste es tarde y no quiero que te pase nada por haber venido tan noche—se ofreció el castaño mientras estiraba su brazo.

— ¿Te olvidas que soy amazona?—preguntó ella bastante divertida mientras se levantaba de la silla.

—No, en lo absoluto, más que nada es un pretexto para estar mas tiempo contigo ¿aceptas?—replicó con una gran sonrisa el chico de cabellos dorados.

— ¡Qué sincero!—sonrió irónica la japonesa—Esta bien, vamos.

El caballero intento tomar la mano de la chica mas sintió un objeto pequeño colgando de la mano de la chica, una pequeña campanilla azulada. Entonces se detuvo unos segundos cerrando su mirada. Una imagen perfectamente definida llego a su mente donde Marín, sentada al borde de una ventana lloraba conmovida aferrándose a la campanilla sobre su mano y él a su lado, intentaba consolar su dolor con un abrazo firme.

—Tu hermano...—dijo el caballero mientras apretaba sus ojos intentando visualizar mejor y la chica, observaba la cambiante actitud del hombre.

—Esa campanilla te la dio tu hermano Touma hace unos años y se la devolviste. El caballero con ese comentario interrumpió el caminar de la amazona haciendo que bajo el firmamento ella intentara asimilar lo dicho por el león.

—Aioria...—sorprendida reaccionó el águila—Cómo, ¿cómo te acordaste de eso?

—No lo se, creo que me platicaste sobre eso, te ponías muy triste al recordarlo y verte así me partía el corazón. El caballero desvió su mirada tratando de animar a su mente a darle más información, sin embargo un dolor punzante en ella por el esfuerzo le dejo en intentos.

Ella consternada tomo entre sus manos el rostro del castaño y lo miro fijamente—Dime algo ¿Acaso te estas acordando de cosas?

—En estos días de muy poco, platicando con los demás caballeros me he puesto al tanto de quien era mas yo no lo tengo presente, este es el recuerdo mas claro que he tenido.

Detrás de la máscara, la mirada de la chica se ilumino, una esperanza, había una esperanza de recuperar a su amado.

—Será mejor que regreses a tu Templo y descanses, yo caminare lo que falta hasta mi recinto.

—Te dije que te acompañaría hasta tu recinto y ni siquiera hemos avanzado a Cáncer—comentó el felino con un poco de recelo.

—Si pero me quedaría preocupada si te pierdes con tu dolor de cabeza, descansa, ya me acompañaras en otra ocasión.

— ¿Mañana puedo verte?—preguntó ansioso el castaño.

—Seguro, te llevare recorrer lugares del Santuario a ver si tienes más memorias ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo amor.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Pendientes, mas pronto de lo que creen la pasión se desbordara por el monitor jaja y ya casi estamos por la recta final...snif..snif!.**_

_**Mas lado bonito de la historia! tengo una sorpresa en alguno de estos capítulos para subir la temperatura, (el león algo quiere y no es dinero jajaja)!Así que espérenlo.**_

_**Una vez mas gracias chicas por su apoyo en esta aventura, se les quiere y a quien se halla perdido en el camino, un saludo y abrazo enorme. Y otra cosa, no he abandonado mis historias si no estoy en un proceso estudiantil muy difícil y de estos días pende mi futuro, besos!**_


	8. Chapter 8 sucesos tardios

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 8:Sucesos tardíos.**_

No había dejado de hacer el mismo movimiento brusco durante las últimas horas sobre la cama buscando descanso, había rodado entre las sabanas con aquella impaciencia debido al último recuerdo que llego a su mente. Y de tanto pensar, su cabeza recurría a jaquecas repentinas que hacían que él no conciliara más el sueño.

Se levanto hacia la cocina bajo las sombras y tomó un pequeño vaso de agua junto con dos pastillas de la alacena esperando que poco a poco su dolor cediera. Se acomodo de nuevo entre las cobijas y se dedico a escuchar su respiración para relajarse.

Entonces un escenario entre sueños lo empezó a invadir de nuevo. Él se encontraba bajo la noche en la entrada de Leo observando hacia el cielo enigmático del Santuario y podía ver claramente como portaba una hermosa armadura de color dorado mientras una gran preocupación se hacia presente. Segundos después, un par de sujetos enfundados en armaduras de color negro se acercaban hacia él intentando asesinarle, mas una luz deslumbrante emanada de su puño les dejó yaciendo bajo el suelo. Segundos después, una especie de tentáculos lo atrapaban por la espalda, aquellos bajo el mando de un hombre de cara espantosa que le sujetaba con fuerza tratando de romper su cuerpo en pedazos. Podía sentir la asfixia y la retención dejando el paso libre para un par de sujetos a los cuales percibía familiares. Tardó un tiempo en liberarse hasta que la misma luz que emanaba de su cuerpo y el calor que esta producía, hizo que el sujeto quedara reducido a pedazos mientras cinco siluetas borrosas se acercaban gritando su nombre.

En sus intentos desesperados por despertar, lo logró bañado de un sudor frío cubriendo su cuerpo. Se sujeto la cabeza tratando de entender que aquello solo era un sueño y observo su alrededor serenándose. Tomó el reloj que se encontraba cerca de su cama y observo la hora del día. El sueño lo había retrasado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que la mañana ya había pasado y que eran más de medio día. Se levanto deprisa colocándose los pantalones que reposaban en una silla y maldiciendo por el transcurso del tiempo. De seguro Marín se enojaría por hacerla esperar tanto tiempo.

Salió a todo vapor mientras su torso desnudo apenas alcanzaba a cubrirse con la mal puesta playera que tenia en el cuello. Y justo en su sala, tras un sofá, encontró a una silueta sobria observándole atentamente con aquella desesperación por salir.

—Marín, lo siento es que, es que...me quede dormido.

—Tranquilo Aioria no tienes que explicarlo.

— ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?—pregunto intranquilo el caballero.

—Porque te espere cerca de la primera casa pero después de unas horas, Mu pensó que lo estaba espiando y decidí mejor venir a buscarte. Te encontré profundamente dormido y creí que seria mejor dejarte descansar, seguramente ayer fue mala noche.

El caballero se sonrojo ante tal comentario e inmediatamente arreglo su camisa que le mostraba desnudo.

—En verdad lo siento, sabes, creo que tomare un baño y luego iremos a donde tú quieras ¿bien?

Ella asintió apenada mientras continuaba sin inmutarse tras el sofá.

Aquella casa le daba cierta familiaridad, cada cosa en ella la conocía como la palma de su mano y en ellas se envolvían recuerdos a lado del caballero. El caballero desapareció segundos después dejando a la dama en la soledad. Al escuchar el agua de la regadera, la curiosidad invadió acercándose hacia el cuarto del caballero. Poco a poco se aproximo hacia la puerta entre abierta del baño y observó la hermosa figura desnuda del caballero que estaba a punto de introducirse a la ducha.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro y pensó que mal estaba actuando, alejándose hacia la sala de nuevo antes de ser pillada. Aquella imagen tardo un par de minutos para desaparecer de la cabeza de la chica, era perfecto, su piel bronceada, aquella espalda definida del hombre y todo eso sobre una hermosa mirada verde.

Al paso de unos minutos impaciente, el chico dorado salió hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja, enfundado en sencillas prendas.

—Listo ¿nos vamos?

Ella asintió y salió del paso de su compañero de armas. Caminaron hacia la salida del Santuario, saludando discretamente a cada caballero y sin detenerse mas por el tiempo perdido.

Sus pasos lejanos los llevaron hasta un lugar un poco más fresco del típico clima árido del Grecia. Aquel lugar gozaba de un lago cubierto de vegetación y pastizal, era un lugar al cual acudían ambos caballeros al encontrarse en dificultades emocionales. Era fácil saber porque la vegetación abundaba en el lugar ya que un gran depósito se encontraba alimentando el ambiente.

Marín tomo asiento sobre la hierba, descalzo sus pies y los dejo descansar sobre el agua mientras el caballero se dejaba maravillar por el lugar el cual le traía escalofríos y sensaciones indescriptibles.

—No pensé que existiera un lugar así en Grecia—musitó el castaño mientras se sentaba en compañía de la pelirroja.

—Este lugar es sorprendente, tú fuiste quien me enseñaste este lugar —afirmo la chica mientras detrás de su máscara, miraba al caballero.

No sabía cuantas horas habían pasado platicando, entre risas y memorias nostálgicas ambos caballeros. Poco podía hablar con el caballero de un pasado que no conocía mas la forma en que lo relataba la pelirroja, lo hacia vivirlo de nuevo.

—¿Sabes? Anoche soñé con el Santuario, que yo portaba la armadura de Leo y que peleaba contra unos sujetos de apariencia extraña, cómo si estuvieran sacados del inframundo—explico el caballero mientras la dama un poco más seria, se detenía a examinar el gesto del caballero, preocupado.

—Aquel no fue un sueño, fue una realidad. Pasó hace unos años y fue una experiencia bastante desagradable, hubo muchos muertos y sangre corriendo por todos lados.

— ¿Enserio? Entonces los relatos de los demás caballeros acerca de Hades y Athena... ¿Todo eso fue cierto, hemos pasado tantas cosas así?

—Si, aquello fue el final de muchos y si no fuese por la oportunidad de Athena, hoy día no estaríamos aquí tan serenos platicando.

—Marín, tengo una pregunta ¿Qué paso contigo y conmigo después de esas batallas que me has relatado? Se que fuimos amigos incondicionales muchos años y después ese sentimiento cambio cuando sabia que podía morir y te perderte en cualquier momento pero ¿tu y yo...?

La pelirroja cayó en la cuenta que la platica tomaba otro rumbo que le incomodaba hablar, no quería decirle que ambos habían llorado al reencontrarse gracias a Athena, que ambos sufrieron demasiado al separarse por la muerte y tampoco que desde ese momento a pesar de ser un imposible, ambos enfrentaron condiciones por aquella necesidad de estar juntos.

El atardecer ya les había cubierto la cabeza y ella recordó que era tiempo de regresar a sus respectivos orígenes y asi, salvarse de aquel cuestionamiento.

—Creo que es hora de irnos, ya es tarde.

Ante esas palabras el caballero decidió guardar silencio y hacer caso a la petición de la dama.

El caballero se puso de pie con facilidad y ofreció su mano a la dama, pero ella, con las piernas entumecidas trato de levantarse sin éxito. A punto de caer, el agarre del caballero le tomó por sorpresa. Sus fuertes brazos le ciñeron la cintura mientras ella posaba sus manos en su pecho como apoyo. Lo tenía demasiado cerca y aquello era peligroso; podía sentir su cálido aliento y su mirada briosa sobre su fisonomía.

—Gracias. Es que mis piernas se han dormido—comento titubeante la chica

—No tienes que agradecer, además, siempre estaré a tu lado para que nunca caigas.

Aquellas palabras hicieron perder la razón a la japonesa, el momento era perfecto y no bastaban palabras. Las manos de ella sobre el pecho de él se perfilaron hacia su rostro bajo la fría mascara y lentamente la separo de la piel. Él, anhelante se dedico a observar un par de exquisitos segundos su mirada azul cristalina rodeada de sus fogosos mechones.

Él busco sus labios con ansiedad mas ella opuso una ligera resistencia con sus manos que sostenían aun la máscara. Y perdió, la cercanía fue demasiada y la pasión de sus cuerpos cedió. Sus suaves labios se cruzaron iniciando un jugueteo tierno mientras se aferraban al cuerpo de su amante.

El podía sentir la fragilidad de la silueta de ella y le encantaba, sentir sus finas curvas bajo sus brazos, era solo para él. Poco a poco ella empezó a perder la cordura y dejo caer la máscara al suelo dejando que sus traviesas manos le sujetaran al cuello del chico.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que Aioria seguía siendo aquel león al que tanto amaba a pesar de lo su olvido, que de nada servía vivir en el pasado y que por estar en esa búsqueda lo estaba alejando de si, además, él la había conquistado de nuevo y le regalaba la oportunidad de nuevas experiencia a su lado.

Bajo ese abrazo, ambos se desvanecieron hacia el pastizal mientras el joven intentaba no dejar caer su peso sobre ella. Ella aprisiono los labios del caballero prodigando un dulce beso que cada vez se tornaba intenso. Ella, postrada bajo el cuerpo de él disfrutaba del calor del hombre aunque el caballero al sentir que la excitación lo empezaba a nublar, se separo unos segundos y cuestiono:

— ¿Estás segura, quieres continuar?

—No tienes que preguntar, te amo Aioria.

El se levanto unos centímetros y comenzó el despojo de su camisa dejando al descubierto su firme pecho; resignándose a que las manos de ella viajarían sobre su cuerpo. Ella no espero más e imito lo mismo.

Ambos amantes se cubrieron la piel de color agua marina dejando que aquel amor que los dos profesaban se demostrara con un par de caricias.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Solo dos, dos (el próximo un lemon-cito) capítulos para el final de mi amado fic, saludos a los lectores y muchas gracias por el tiempo que han invertido en mis locuras, un abrazo.**_


	9. Chapter 9 un sueño

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 9: Un sueño.**_

Los escalofríos eran lo de menos cuando en lo único que ella pensaba era en alcanzar el cielo a lado del felino. Entonces Leo, seducido por aquella imagen semidesnuda de la hermosa japonesa, fue arrastrado hasta los brazos de la chica.

—Acaríciame Aioria, por favor.

El chico abrazo la fina figura de la dama que se erizaba al roce con la brisa y se dejaba perder entre el suave tacto de la tez. Los dedos escurridizos del castaño se enredaron hábilmente entre la ropa intima de ella y liberaron su pecho dejando al descubierto la perfecta feminidad de la japonesa y deseoso, retomó de nuevo la boca de ella. Y mientras bebía con ímpetu el dulce néctar de los labios de la mujer, ella deslizó sus manos hacia el dorso dibujando con sus dedos un sendero sobre la columna del león que lo hacia arquearse de placer. El griego abandono la boca de la pelirroja continuando sobre su cuello. Estaba extasiado y aquel frote del cabello de la amazona sobre su cara, le permitía disfrutar de su sutil aroma.

Tan pronto como había saboreado el cuello de la chica, su mirada esmeralda se posó sobre la desnudez de la joven mientras ella tornaba su rostro rojizo y tiritaba al sentir el húmedo suelo bajo si. Aquel examen del cual era presa la apenaba, más algo en su interior la hacia sentir cómplice de una aventura cargada de deseo.

Aioria, enardecido, regresó al cuerpo de ella haciendo un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta sus senos. Los labios del caballero se empezaron a perder en deseo y se eternizaron absorbiendo la miel del firme pecho de la chica haciendo que ella no ocultara su placer mientras él mantenía sus manos ocupadas sosteniéndose. Arrebatada, enredó sus dedos entre los dorados mechones del caballero postrándole enérgica sobre su tez.

La ávida boca del caballero rozo de tal manera a la chica que su silueta se retorcía de placer, haciendo que surgiera entre aquel ambiente de calma, una ardiente sinfonía de jadeos.

Después de un par de minutos en su travesura, se levanto escasos centímetros para contemplar el rostro avivado de la chica, removiendo ágilmente algunos mechones de fuego de la amazona con su nariz y depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios.

Paulatinamente se hizo espacio entre la boca de la chica y empezó a explorar su cavidad a profundidad. El jugueteo de sus bocas los hacia estar al borde de la locura, ambos sentían que sus cuerpos se disolvían en uno solo. La espalda descubierta de ella reposaba sobre la fresca tierra mientras él continuaba con su magnánima recreación con la suya expuesta a la fría brisa.

De la boca, perpetuó su travesía hacia el oído de la pelirroja mientras ella dejaba caer sus manos al suelo y sus dedos astutos ,hacían fricción sobre la tierra húmeda dejando huella del disfrute de la caricia y para después enredarse entre el cuello del dorado hundiéndose sobre su piel.

El caballero empezaba a odiar la ropa que aun traía puesta y que no permitía un contacto piel con piel mientras que su organismo le pedía a gritos que se deshiciera de ella.

Ella continúo aferrándose con pasión al contacto del caballero mientras sus senos enardecidos rozaban con el musculoso pecho del hombre concibiendo que con esta caricia, la cordura se desvaneciera y le incitar a la búsqueda de más cercanía.

Pronto el volvió al descubrimiento del cuerpo de la japonesa tomando su pecho sobre sus manos para provocarla. Se había comprometido a encontrar cada punto de placer de la chica para hacerla feliz y hallar cada rincón sin naufragar.

El semblante de ella se impresionó al sentir el tierno tacto del caballero que lo hacia con sumo cuidado buscando el complacerla. Pronto los labios del león se desocuparon de los oídos de la chica, quien esperaba impaciente su turno para otorgarle caricias, mas él inició un camino besando desde el pecho hasta llegar justamente a la estrecha cintura de la mujer. Entonces el pantalón de ella le estorbo y suavemente, con la fineza de sus dedos quitó aquella prenda despacio.

Al término de desenvolver nívea piel, ella coloco sus manos sobre la cintura del chico, aunque fue detenida inesperadamente por las manos inquietas de él, quienes la guiaron hasta la abertura principal de su ropa que tenía aprisionado a su acelerado cuerpo. Fue cuestión de segundos para que la prenda terminara dejando al descubierto la fisonomía fornida del griego.

Pronto volvió a recostar su cuerpo sobre ella apoyándose de un brazo y pícaramente se hizo espacio entre sus piernas propinando suavemente caricias sobre la feminidad de la amazona con sus extensos dedos a fin de que no ahogara su locura. Y mientras ella empezaba a reaccionar ante las caricias de su amado que magistralmente la estimulaba, su espalda arqueada exigía mas contacto. Un par de jadeos y la humedad proveniente del interior de la joven hicieron sonreír al chico observando el deleite de sus caricias y haciéndole notar que ella estaba lista. Tenía a su amante rendida sus pies y desmedida sed por exigirla, asi que acortó la distancia entre ambos y cegado de amor, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus caricias.

Decidió entonces que era el momento justo para lograr la consumación de aquello que tanto había deseado. Paró aquellas caricias y ella, cómplice, decidió facilitar la tarea suministrando aquel espacio que necesitaba el caballero para poder demandarla. El acarició los muslos de la dama deleitándose de la firmeza de estos y observando con codicia toda la desnudez perfecta de la dama. Cargado de deseo y con su aliento apasionado pronunció:

—Eres hermosa, te amo...

Poco a poco fue venciendo la estrechez de la dama mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y permitía a su garganta liberar la conmoción al sentir la piel en su interior. Entonces totalmente dentro, se detuvo unos segundos concibiendo como ambos cuerpos se complementaban con habilidad, fundiéndose en uno solo, y como la fragilidad de ella se arqueaba bajo su cuerpo, esperando con la sangre hirviendo, el consentimiento de ella para continuar. La japonesa le indico a su amado que siguiera con el juego haciendo que se empezara a mover gradualmente sobre ella mientras él observaba sus ojos azules que le miraban con encanto acompañados de sus encendidas mejillas. Dócilmente las embestidas fueron tomando intensidad, mientras ella descaradamente dejaba expresar el placer que producía las caricias por medio de sensuales suspiros.

El tiempo en el pensamiento fue obligado a desaparecer dejando solamente que las sensaciones y aquel combate piel a piel llegara su danzaban una melodía sonora únicamente para sus cuerpos que se cubrían de curiosos estremecimientos y momentáneas cosquillas ajenas a su razón haciéndolos respingar de encanto. Incontables fueron las veces que entre jadeos, pronunció el águila, el nombre del griego y él descarado, le correspondía reclamándola totalmente suya llegando furor hasta profundidad.

Y es que simultáneas veces la amazona recordaba haber estado unida con el felino bajo el deseo pero jamás de la manera en que lo hacían en ese momento, como si fuese la primera vez en una mezcla de pasión y dulzura.

Un par de minutos después, los gustativos espasmos que la pelirroja presentaba en su intimidad, indicaban que estaría en la culminación del placer tanto el caballero no tardaría mucho en lograr que aquel impulso bajo su cuerpo se disolviera. Un gemido inesperado emergió de la garganta de la amazona mientras Aioria gruñía satisfecho sintiendo como la presión de su cuerpo se liberaba en el interior de la japonesa.

—Aioria...

Sucesivamente una sensación de cansancio sobre los brazos del caballero le hizo caer a un lado de la pelirroja mientras que ella, sin aliento, acurrucaba sus manos sobre el pecho del chico acercando su cabeza para reposar sobre el abrazo del castaño.

—Te amo Aioria, siempre lo hare.

—Yo también te amo, Marín.

Sus corazones estaban al borde del colapso, el delicioso sudor de sus cuerpos resbalaba centímetro a centímetro y aquella falta de aire fue lentamente apaciguada por los segundos que transcurrían. Y así, sin palabras, ambos amantes cubrieron su desnudez uno sobre otro, observando como la luz del cielo empezaba a descender.

Con el calor que cobijaba sus cuerpos, ambos decidieron introducirse hacia aquella laguna para calmar aquel ardor bajo su cuerpo. Caminaron inundando cada parte de su fisonomía mientras su abrazo no les separa. Dentro del agua que cubría su desnudez, un beso apasionado le tomó de sorpresa a la amazona mientras ella se enredaba sobre su virilidad. En aquel lago, ambos amantes se dejaron acariciar como nunca antes, haciendo de esa experiencia una de las mas apasionadas e inolvidables de su existencia.

La luz del Sol ya casi se había extinguido y solo una ligera luz les cobijaba; ellos al notarlo, cubrieron sus cuerpos dispuestos a regresar sus realidades.

El par de amantes caminaron en la oscuridad hacia la entrada del Santuario, atravesando por los Templos principales sin cuestionamiento alguno hasta arribar al quinto de ellos.

Cansados ,los amantes caminaron hacia el dormitorio de Leo aunque en los planes de Marín no estaba permanecer esa noche en el Templo debido a su hermano Touma,que probablemente la estaría esperando, pero aquella insuficiencia de pertenencia de ambos les hacia dejarse llevar por la necesidad de persistir juntos.

Aioria tomó asiento sobre la cama y espero a que la amazona se acercara a despedirse para atraerla de la mano y abrazarle de la cintura.

—Quédate esta noche conmigo, no te vayas.

— ¿No crees que fue suficiente por hoy?—pregunto con picardía la amazona mientras era sujetada de la cintura por el caballero, volviendo a su pasatiempo favorito enredando sus manos entre el cabello de Leo.

—No hay tiempo que vaya a alcanzarme para permanecer a tu lado, tengo miedo de perderte, que mañana ya no estés, y que lo sucedido hoy solo haya sido un sueño.

La cabeza reposando sobre su vientre y su felina mirada fijándose sobre el rostro de ella, le hicieron perturbarse en la búsqueda de más.

Entonces ella asintió, mientras un rudo movimiento del brazo del griego, la tumbó sobre la cama del caballero. Él se acomodo a un lado de ella observando la fineza del rostro de la japonesa y sin más palabras la atrajo hacia su cuerpo cubriéndola con su calor. Así, observando los azules ojos de ella enmarcados en su cabellera rojiza, fue disipando la luz en su mirada y se perdió en descanso.

La mañana siguiente, Aioria pestañeó varias veces deslumbrado por destellos del astro dorado; alzándose sobre la cama. Sé noto desnudo y se cubrió con la blanca sábana que le abrigaba su intimidad. Esa mañana se sentía particularmente extraño, como si hubiera despertado de una gran pesadilla. Observó a su alrededor, todo parecía estar en su lugar, se veía tan normal como siempre que no entendía su inquietud. A su lado, el águila reposaba en su cama envolviendo su desnudez con otro lienzo.

Aquella imagen era más que perfecta, la pelirroja con sus mechones esparcidos sobre la lucida almohada y su fina figura desnuda únicamente cubierta por una blanca sábana le retorcía el corazón. Sus largos dedos se acercaron lentamente sobre el rostro de la amazona rozándola con dulzura, pues parecía una delicada flor expuesta al viento.

Conmovido por esa imagen, aproximó su nariz sobre la mejilla de la amazona y su boca se poso sobre los labios de ella, luego continuaron su aventura sobre su nariz y terminó con la frente haciendo que los azules ojos de la dama le descubrieran.

—Mi amor, ¿despertaste?—pregunto la dama adormilada.

—Hola mi amor—susurro casi imperceptible el castaño mientras el águila acunaba con una mano el rostro del caballero. Entonces un particular gesto en la expresión del caballero le hizo indagar:

— ¿Qué tienes, te sientes bien?

—Me siento extraño, tuve un mal sueño.

Ella alzó su rostro con preocupación ante el comentario y pregunto:

—Cuéntame ¿Qué soñaste?

—Soñé que me volvía loco, que no te reconocía ni ti ni a nadie del Santuario, que acosaba a Shaina porque creía que la amaba, que tenia celos hasta de Shura y al final pues, me volvía a enamorar de ti y un montón de tonterías más que ni te imaginas.

El silencio sepulcral cubrió esa habitación llena de inquietud y dudas.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Que tal eh! ¿Todo fue un sueño maldito y macabro o realidad? Averiguenlo la próxima vez en el final. Muchas gracias chicas por quedarse a mi lado en estos capítulos, me da un poco de tristeza que se acerca el fin, espero haberles complacido con mis locuras románticas, gracias por su tiempo, bueno pues hasta el final, suerte. **_


	10. Chapter 10 Hasta despues del Hades

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún lucro.**_

_**Capitulo Final: Hasta después del Hades.**_

La amazona con un dejo de incertidumbre y dudas sobre que era lo que realmente pasaba, decidió diferir sus incógnitas indagando tramposamente sobre el asunto:

—Sí, un sueño. Olvida ya eso y vámonos que tenemos pendientes. Hay que preparar la llegada de Japón de Athena en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas.

La pelirroja se levanto intempestivamente de la cama cubriendo su desnudez con una delicada tela blanca.

—Si lo se, ¿qué te pasa amor, porqué la prisa?—comento el caballero atrapando una de las manos firmes de la chica mientras las colocaba sobre su rostro en un gesto infantil.

—Tranquila, aún tenemos tiempo y yo supongo que los demás ya se han adelantado.

Entonces se dio cuenta, Aioria tal parecía que se encontraba recuperado sin tener presente en su memoria su periodo de amnesia.

—Aioria,¿recuerdas lo que sucedió ayer?

El caballero sonrió con sorpresa, pues aquella pregunta parecía de lo más inocente, sin embargo, contesto sin rodeos:

—Pues claro, en la mañana estuve con Shura entrenando y después...—intento recordar mas no lo logró, moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación—No recuerdo, pero supongo que estuve contigo como siempre y terminamos aquí, ¿a que viene todo esto?

—Nada. Solo quería ver si te acordabas como te había llenado de besos anoche.

Ante aquellas palabras, el caballero cayó rendido en ternura y deseo, y con la mirada le reclamaba que se empezara a alejar sin brindarle la posibilidad de amarla por mas tiempo.

—Bueno, es necesario que me vaya, necesito ver al Patriarca—aseguro ella sin permitir mas contacto entre ambos.

La chica corrió tomando sus prendas del mármol del Templo y salió misteriosamente de la habitación sin más palabras dejando extrañado al felino, que, resignado se recostó unos segundos más sobre la pura cobija.

Horas nostálgicas habían pasado desde que Marín abandonó Leo para reunirse con el Patriarca y que por consecuencia, comunicara la noticia sobre el guardián de la quinta casa. Bastaron algunos minutos para que se divulgara por todo el santuario junto con la resolución de su Ilustrísima"_Aioria estaba recuperado y nadie hablaría mas de la amnesia"._

Por otra parte, el pequeño Kiki corría escondiéndose para no ser hallado por su maestro, refugiándose en el quinto Templo. El pequeño disminuyó su cosmos hasta quedar casi imperceptible mas Leo descubrió a una pelirroja sombra corriendo en sus dominios, así que decidió asustarle.

Se acerco por la espalda del pequeño, esperó un par de segundos y le gritó sobre su hombro: — ¿¡Qué haces aquí, Kiki!

El pequeño espantado, salto hasta el otro extremo del Templo, tapando con fervor sus oídos hasta que por fin dirigió la mirada al felino. El caballero amable se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura del niño.

—Señor Aioria, ¿yo, que hago? Nada—chilló titubeante el pequeño aprendiz.

—De seguro estas escapando de Mu otra vez, ¿acaso quieres que te castigue como hace unos meses ayudando a todo Rodorio?

El pequeño hizo un gesto de horror al escuchar la sugerencia de Leo mas después de unos segundos lo cambio por uno de extrañeza:

—Señor ¿Acaso usted ya recupero la memoria?

El caballero puso la misma cara de Kiki segundos antes, pues no entendía que era a lo que se refería el niño:

— ¿De qué hablas,Kiki?

—De usted que estaba todo perdido como si le hubieran borrado la cinta, que no recordaba nada y así, con decirle que hasta creyó que la terrible de Shaina era su novia.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Kiki?, creo que Mu tiene razón al creer que la televisión te esta afectando.

—No es broma señor, yo mismo estuve cuando paso todo eso, ¿a poco no se acuerda cuando estuvimos en el hospital con los caballeros Shura y Aioros?

El caballero se levanto confundido, cerró sus ojos dando le la espalda al pelirrojo y encontró entre sus recuerdos esas situaciones, la mismas que le comentó al águila en la mañana. Aquello no había sido un sueño.

Entonces el castaño salió sin más palabras a resolver aquella maraña de preguntas en su cabeza. _¿Si todo su supuesto sueño era cierto, porqué, porqué precisamente Marín quien jamás le escondía nada , le había mentido?_

En una parte reservada del Santuario, la soledad hiriente cubría una fina silueta que se dejaba despejar los pensamientos con el viento sobre un joven castaño que no estaba a su lado. Una lágrima traicionera cayó debajo de su máscara, maldijo al aire y luego su silencio fue interrumpido por una serie de pasos.

— ¿Quién será el dichoso que la tiene así, Shaina?—comento el caballero de Capricornio inundando con un silencio incómodo el ambiente. Y antes de que el hombre pronunciara palabra, inesperadamente la chica cambio la conversación.

—Es un asunto muy personal que no compartiré con nadie y usted ¿se entero de la rehabilitación de Leo?

El caballero que no era una persona que se jactara de amable, extrañamente se aproximó hacia donde estaba la dama y tomó asiento a su lado. —Si, se que Marín, hablando con el Patriarca y Aioros, acordaron que nadie hable mas del asunto por la culpabilidad que esto llegue a generar en Leo y que dejemos que esto pase como una pesadilla.

— ¿Y... como se siente Cobra?

Ella rehacía de mirarle, contesto secamente—Sinceramente me alegra que Leo ya no me cause malentendidos con el águila, la situación era por demás incomoda, y usted caballero como se siente?

La chica pregunto esquivando de cualquier manera la mirada insistente del español ya que no quería perder la informalidad con el caballero o formar situación imprudente:

—Pues me conforta ver a Aioria recuperado aunque me inquieta si algún día se entera de esto como pueda tomarlo, mas sí todo lo que sucedió fue por mi causa, otra vez yo haciéndole daño.

Detrás de ellos un caballero llegó a percibir las últimas palabras de los labios de un compañero.

— ¿Entonces fue cierto?—bufó intranquilo Leo—Necesitaba confirmarlo.

—Yo...lo siento Aioria —pronuncio el español levantándose de pronto de su lugar mientras la amazona observaba la tensa situación.

— ¿Otra vez pidiendo disculpas? Ya basta, Shura—dijo secamente el caballero de Leo y después desvió la mirada a su compañero dejándola recaer en el suelo invadido de una nostalgia traicionera—Todo esto me sirvió para darme cuenta lo importante que es Marín y ustedes en mi vida, que a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido nunca volveré a estar solo, sin ella, sin el Santuario. Perdonen todo aquello que pude hacerles, se que jamás lucido me hubiera atrevido a tanto, lo lamento.

El caballero al decir esto, tenía el orgullo por los suelos, las memorias lo invadían y le traían imágenes de aquellas veces en que importuno a la Cobra y las veces que le reclamo al español. Un instante despues, Leo les dio la espalda y aunque el español trató de refutarle, él decidió no escuchar más haciéndole una seña, pues las palabras ya habían sido suficientes.

Entonces prosiguió con lo que tenía que hacer: afrontarse con el águila. La busco, y a pesar de seguir el rastro de ella, tal parecía que le rehuía. Al lugar donde ella se dirigía, de un momento a otro cambiaba. Y pensó, ella tendría que volver en algún momento para ver su estado de salud, probablemente en la noche así que se tranquilizaría y esperaría.

Los minutos se arrastraron con el viento cubriendo de un manto oscuro la tierra árida de Grecia. Él estaba ansioso y ella ingenua, no tardo mucho en suspender sus actividades para volver a verle.

Paso los primeros cuatro Templos con rapidez hasta que por fin llegó al quinto. El cosmos de Aioria estaba inquieto y Marín se sorprendió ante tal detalle, sin embargo, no tardo en enfrentarlo.

Entró con sigilo, cada paso era imperceptible en completa oscuridad donde solo un pequeño lucero de cera estaba encendido. Junto a él, el cabello dorado del hombre se mecía con su bronceada piel cubierta de un ligero brillo de agua salada. Entonces centímetros cerca de él, Leo pronunció palabra escueta:

— ¿Por qué me mentiste?

— ¿De qué hablas, Aioria?

—Ya se que no fue un sueño todo el asunto que te comente en la mañana, tuve amnesia ¿Por qué me engañaste?

La chica se sorprendió, no esperaba esa pregunta ni esa situación. Bajo su mirada y con aquel reclamo sobre sus hombros, por fin desahogo su garganta. La rabia subió hasta su cabeza y hablo:

—Porque lo único que deseo es que se acabe de una vez el dolor, que ¡estoy harta de este maldito destino que te lleva y trae hasta mi cuando quiere, que quizá no debemos estar juntos...

El caballero se desconcertó ante la actitud, pues tal vez el tono de sus palabras no había sido el correcto. La pelirroja estaba deshecha frente a él, haciéndole sentir más culpable de lo que ya estaba. Ella le dio la espalda y de un arrebato de ira, se despojo de su mascara.

—Estoy harta de este maldito lugar, de lo que soy, de que no pueda amarte libremente y de todo...

El chico se aproximo con serenidad hacia la dama ,el no quería hacer tan grande un asunto como ese, así que tomo por la espalda a la dama y la cobijo con sus brazos para susurrarle al oído el porque de su disgusto.

—Jamás vuelvas a decir eso que tú, solo tu serás mi mujer, pero tampoco vuelvas a engañarme, no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros. Para ser franco no me agrado que me mintieras aunque haya sido la mentira más hermosa que alguien ha dicho para no herirme.

Ella no hizo otra cosa más que intentar alejar la caricia del hombre y se hizo espacio entre ambos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo durara esto Aioria, si no solo son las batallas lo que te alejan de mi si no son estas absurdos eventos?

El caballero obstinado, dejo que aquellos cuestionamientos para no dejarle ir de su cuerpo. La tenia, era su presa y como buen felino tenía que atraparla.

—Lo que dure, mientras nuestros cuerpos lo permitan y se consuman con el sea demasiado prematuro eso de tener hijos, la casa y el perro juntos porque no sabemos que es lo que aun nos depara el destino o si habrá otra ocasión en que tenga que partir pero se que quiero estar contigo todos días al amanecer y al dormir que sea yo quien te cubra del frio, dure el tiempo que dure, este aquí físicamente o no, es contigo y nadie mas.

—Aioria...—sonrió la pelirroja mientras se giraba hacia las hermosas esmeraldas que tenia por vista el castaño e intentaba calmar su frustración observando la serenidad de él.

—Eso fue dulce.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Me acompañaras en lo prospero y lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad e incluso demencia para amarte todos los días de mi mortal existencia y después encontrarnos en el Hades como lo prometiste?

—No tienes que preguntarlo, hasta despues del Hades.

_**Hasta aquí, fin.**_

_**Si lo se, me pase de empalagosa e intensa pero después de pasar días enteros buscando como concluir el fic acompañada de música súper cursi nada puedo hacer. Muchas gracias por pasar taaantos minutos a mi lado y esperarme, cada palabra, cada segundo fue importante con su compañía, espero verles pronto en otra cursilería. Gracias Mel y marinxaioria,chicas esto fue todo!**_

– _**No puedo creer que me hayan usado para esto (WTF...) — Aioria—"(creo que regresare con marinxaioria hasta Argentina)".**_

—_**Ni yo, aunque seria lindo que te animaras en algún punto de la serie a decirme aunque sea algo—Marín—"(¿en que estará pensando Leo?)".**_


End file.
